Moments in the Multiverse
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Events and moments accross the multiverse, So many universes, so many possibilities. (Have an idea? Requests and prompts are welcome! Drop me a message or comment and I'll try to write it!)
1. Earth-X Warm Feelings (Caitlin X Ronnie)

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: So okay guys, another new story even though I probably have more than a dozen that aren't finished. So, this first shot relates to that whole giant crossover that just happened, the Crisis on Earth-X, however I haven't actually seen any of it yet, so I have no idea what actually happens. I just know there are some doppelgangers and stuff, I've seen very few spoilers for it.**

I kept my com unit on, the sound low and static-y in my ear as I skated around the foreign earth, Earth-X. Our communications equipment had been acting up since the moment we arrived, but we kept it, the only link to keep us all together.

I let my mind roam while my body moved, keeping a steady stride as I got into a rhythm. I'll admit, I was pleasantly surprised when Iris asked me to be part of her bridal party. She'd been a part of my own short, impromptu, wedding in the park, we'd become closer friends and she helped me deal with the fear of becoming Killer Frost. She was such a good friend, and I'm happy for her. Just like she was happy for me.

But right now, out on the streets of Earth-X, I feel jealousy sparking against that happiness and coursing through my veins. Yes, there were still problems, but she was having her wedding just how she wanted. She didn't spend months believing her fiancé was dead, although when they were just friends he'd spend months in a coma. My wedding wasn't as planned, but there was still perfection in it. It was perfect to me because he was there and that was really all that mattered to me.

Mostly? I'm jealous because she still has the love of her life by her side and I don't. I wish I could change the past and bring him back.

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt as I feel something. I don't know what it is, but it's warm and definitely alive. Something about it is familiar and I find myself navigating the twisting turns of the city by rooftop once more to find the source. The source is located within an old building, it appears to be empty and somewhat broken down.

Once on top of the large, and once beautiful building, I peer through a skylight. The first thing I note is how far up I am, and I pause for a moment. In that moment I take in the room below. There are marks everywhere and there is fire. I follow its path with my eyes to see a man dressed in black. My chest tightens as I look at him, his hands are on fire and I know that he is what drew me here. But why? Why did this fire wielding meta-human on Earth-X draw me here? What made him so special?

Concentrating, I reach out my sense, feeling for heat signatures in the area, and feel relief when I find that he is the only one here. No backup. It's just me and him.

I pull myself up onto the ledge, allowing my legs to dangle as I watched him through the broken open skylight. It appeared he was training for something, he was a meta on Earth after all, so I suppose he's part of their army, one of their soldiers. Curiosity tugged at me, logic hiding behind the desire to see, and I slipped through the opening.

I wasn't prepared for gloved hands to softly catch me, carefully grasping my waist, my own hands just as softly placed on his chest, as he slowly lowered me the rest of the way, so my feet were safe on the ground. Still, he didn't release me and seemed to lean in closer to me. I studied his mask as he moved to trail his gloved fingertips along my jaw. His touch was feather-light, and I let out a small breath, exhaling slowly in anticipation.

"Who are you?" I murmur, mostly to myself. Slowly I move, reaching my hands up to skim the edge of his mask before he reached and removed it himself, throwing it to the side with a clang. Sucking in a breath of surprise froze me in place, my heartbeat pounding in my ears as butterflies flew around in my stomach. I could see his warm eyes observing me, a calmness to them that I didn't feel. Blinking I broke out of my trance as his ungloved hands came to caress my cheeks. Dimly I wondered how I hadn't notice him remove his leather gloves, but as he leaned in I found I couldn't care less. I tilted my head to meet him.

Inches from me he paused, his calm eyes drawing themselves to my lips. My eyes slowly fluttered, almost closed as I looked through my lashes. A soft whimper escaped when he seemed to pull away from me, I wasn't in the mood to wait. His eyes darted to meet mine and suddenly the calm was broken, and a fiery storm was loose in them.

Our lips melded together, and I sighed into the kiss, giving in to his touch. We kissed until I felt like I was drowning, and then we kissed some more, almost gasping for breath as we held on to each other. His hands move from my face and ghost across my arms and back.

"Caitlin." My name sounded heavenly passing his lips, and I could hear the sorrow in his voice. He knew I wasn't from Earth-X, he could tell from the first moment he saw me.

"Ronnie." I respond, the pleasant warmth of my love for him filled my chest, even as my voice cracked on his name. His fingers tighten around my arm and his hand on my back pulls me even closer.

He wasn't my Earth's Ronnie, and I wasn't his Earth's Caitlin, but perhaps we could still become something more. Become the missing other half that we so very much missed, that we craved with every fiber of our being. Perhaps this is why I'm here, was pulled here.

He is Ronnie Raymond of Earth-X, and I am Caitlin Snow-Raymond of Earth-1. And we were pulled together, like an invisible force pushed us here, like magnets.

Maybe, we belong together.


	2. 1st Assignment (KillerFrostXDeathstorm)

Paired on assignment.

That was the last thing you would have thought brought them together.

Killer Frost and Deathstorm. The duo that embodied the idea that opposites attract. They were literally fire and ice, and Reverb thought it was kind of hilarious.

They were out, had hit the streets as instructed, and Deathstorm had barely touched her shoulder with his hand when she harshly jerked away with a hiss of "Don't touch me." He had held up his hands in surrender, his jacket dangling from one.

"Hey relax." He smiled crookedly as she warily looked at him, "You looked…" he paused, "cold." He finished, there being a lack of word choices. (He had heard she seemed sensitive about being a meta.) "Just wanted to see if you wanted my jacket." He held it out in offering. An eyebrow was raised, and he was secretly pleased that the beautiful girl hadn't snapped or jumped away again. "I don't need it. I'm like a human heater." His laugh was soft and deep as he chuckled.

"Here." In one swift motion he had placed the jacket around her shoulders. She looked almost like a deer in the headlights as she stared at him, frozen in place with his warm leather jacket now weighing on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She murmured, drawing into herself a little while still meeting his gaze.

"I've got you partner." And this time, she smiled with him before he put his arm over her shoulders in a half hug as they walked off to their assignment.


	3. Caged (Earth-2 Black Siren)

Black Siren didn't know where she was.

The last thing she remembered was being in a fight and falling through a breach, landing hard on the whatever Earth it led to. Footsteps had sounded, and she felt too weak to use her ability and scream at whoever had come upon her. Boots were in front of her as her eyes slid shut as a gentle hand touched her shoulder, finally giving in to the darkness that had clouded her vision.

She awoke in a cell. Small and bare, and for a moment she had thought she was back in Earth-1 Flash's pipeline at Star Labs. But there was something different, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It felt like hours that she paced the floor of her confinement, boredom weighing down on her.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway, the same ones from the other night. Or whenever it was, she supposed she could have been unconscious a lot longer than a few hours. Staring at the wall she kept her back to the glass, waiting for the footsteps to stop. When they did it was outside of her little cell, and she could feel them watching her.

Turning slowly, she narrowed her eyes at them before she blinked in confusion. The man in front of her was clearly the Green Arrow of this Earth, she was certain of that. Shaking it off she sauntered closer to the class.

"Where am I?" Her voice was filled with annoyance, this was after all not on her to-do list.

"Safe." He responded, voice gravelly and distorted from a device.

"Safe from what?" she cocked an eyebrow, "I haven't been safe in a long time."

Instead of answering he stepped back, away from the glass and was gone, seemingly disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey!" She called after him, "You can't' keep me in here! Ugh!" She growled, hitting the glass with her fist in anger. Turning back she dropped onto the bed, left to wonder where she was, who had saved her, and from what.


	4. On First Dates (Caitlin X Ronnie)

**In one universe, this Is Caitlin and Ronnie's first date.**  
 **(first date requested by BMX3 on Archive of Our Own)**

* * *

Caitlin was nervous.

Like, really nervous.

The butterflies in her stomach made her feel like she might throw up. She paced, fluttering and twisting her hands as she did.

"Calm down." Cisco piped up from his spot at her computer desk, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Calm down? Cisco, how am I supposed to calm down?" She whirled, narrowing her eyes at her best friend, "He'll be here soon, and I just know this isn't going to go well. How did I get myself into this?" She groaned, covering her face in her hands. The countless ways and possibilities she could embarrass herself swimming before her eyes.

Cisco snorted, holding back from laughing, "He asked you to dinner and you said yes." He emphasized the last word by jabbing his finger at her before shoving the chips in his hand into his mouth. "Chillax." He rolled his eyes, "You like him, he likes you, what's there to worry about?" At her silence he sighed, "Caitlin, I know Ronnie, we work on the particle accelerator together. He stops by the lab just so he can see you. He's a great guy, and he likes you. So, chill."

The shrill ring of the doorbell cut through the air just after he finished speaking.

"He's here." She squeaked, her eyes wide.

"C'mon. Let's not keep the guy waiting." Cisco grabs Caitlin by the hand and almost drags her down the stairs. In front of the door he stops, "Wait." He turns back and looks at her with scrutinizing eyes. Swiftly he pulls the scarf back into place from where it had fallen and draped over her shoulder and fluffs her hair. "Now lose the deer in the headlights look." Blinking her eyes, she doesn't have a chance to respond before he's yanked open the door.

"Ronnie." She almost breathed out, her voice sounding small to her, "Hi."

"Caitlin." He smiled at her happily, staring for a moment as though he was in a trance before he snaps out of it and offers her the beautiful flowers in his hands. "I got these for you."

She smiles as she accepts them, "Thank you, they're beautiful." She swears he was blushing as he handed them to her, which causes her to feel like she's blushing now.

"I'll put these in some water." Cisco snatches them from her and disappears into the kitchen. After a moment he peeks his head around the corner, "Well? Go! Have fun!" He waves them towards the door.

"Alright mom." She responds sarcastically before she can stop herself. Ronnie laughs and teasingly promises Cisco, "I'll have her home by ten."

A call of "You'd better!" follows them out the door. They had opted to walk since it was such a nice night. Ronnie offers her his arm, and she accepts his offer, linking her arm with his. It doesn't take the pair long to get to the restaurant. "Thai?" She raises an eyebrow before admitting, "I've never tried Thai before."

"Never?" He asks, though he doesn't look too surprised.

"Nope."

"You'll like it, trust me." He smiles as he opens the door, pausing for Caitlin to go through. "I'm sure." She responds with a small smile. They are seated rather quickly, having come at a good time so the restaurant isn't too busy. "So," Caitlin pauses, holding the menu open in front of her, "What do you recommend Ronnie?" She listens quietly as he describes a few of the dishes he's had here before, and tells her what he thinks she might like that he hasn't tried. Trusting his opinion, she chooses one of the dishes he'd recommended, and he picks something new to try. Their waitress is kind and it doesn't take long for her to come back with their food, and she really isn't surprised when it is as good as he said it was.

After they finish they pay their bill and head outside, only to discover that it had begun to rain. "Oh boy." Ronnie laughs with a grimace, "I was not expecting that.

"Neither was I." Caitlin agrees, looking out from under the canopy towards the dark sky.

She registers a weight being put on her shoulders, and is startled out of her reverie. "Here." Ronnie says as he finished draping his jacket around her sleeveless arms. She had chosen to wear a spaghetti strap with her scarf, so she was already feeling the chill from the rain. "But won't you be cold?" She protests, he's now only in a v-neck tank top after all.

"Nah, I'm hot blooded I'll be fine. Besides, I think you need it more than I do right now." He smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side as they stepped out from the protection of the canopy.

They are soaked when they arrive back at Caitlin's place, soaked but laughing.

Standing on the porch, now protected against the rain once more, they quiet down, and she leans against her door.

"Did you want to come inside to warm up?" She gestures behind her with a wave.

"Nah, I should get back home, and I'm already soaked so the rain doesn't really matter." He replies with a shrug.

"You sure? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Yeah," he sighs, "I've got an early morning tomorrow, promised Doctor Wells I'd be in early to look over some stuff." He moves away, now by the front steps. "Goodnight Caitlin."

"Wait." She stops him before he can take the first step. Moving quickly, so she can't second guess herself, she kisses him on the cheek softly. "Goodnight Ronnie. I had fun, we should do this again sometime."

"Definitely." He agrees with a goofy smile, he looks as happy as she feels. She stays outside, leaning against the door as she watches him walk away. Finally, she slips inside the door, and realizes that she still has his water-logged jacket on her shoulders. Shrugging, she throws it into the dryer and decides to give it back tomorrow. It'll give her an excuse to go down to see where he works, and who knows, maybe they'll make plans to go out again.


	5. The Minivan (Thea X Roy)

**In one universe, they get that minivan.**

Thea was relaxed into the passenger seat, Roy absently playing with her left hand as he drove. She smiled as she watched him gently trace the ring on her finger before pulling her hand up and kissing it. "I love you." The words tumbled out of her mouth softly.

He glanced at her, not able to keep his eyes off the road right now, and smiled. "I love you too Thea." Kissing her knuckles again he lowered their entwined hands over the center console.

This car was theirs, together. They'd picked out a minivan, Thea having drawn Roy over to them with a secret in mind, and of course they had to get it in red. It wasn't a sports car like Ollie had, or a sturdy little car like Laurel had, but it was theirs.

Never in a million years would anyone have thought that Thea Dearden Queen would get engaged, and engaged to someone from the Glades no less. Never in a million years would they have thought she'd get a minivan and talk about starting a family. Her friends would have laughed if you told them that this is where she'd be in a few years, heck she would have laughed the hardest. Thea Queen. Heiress. Party girl. She was the biggest partier of them all, drinking and doing any drug that she could get her manicured hands on with her friends. Now she was engaged to be married to the love of her life, they recently bought a minivan, and she was waiting for the right moment to surprise him with the knowledge that they were pregnant.

Right then, the sun shining and her hand in Roy's as he drove, ready to spend the rest of their lives together, she decided life was perfect.


	6. E1 Sara meets E2 Black Siren

**Quick note to the guest who commented on Chapter 5- The Minivan (Thea X Roy) wanting Linda X Wally to date, I've heard of Linda X Wally as a pairing before, and I haven't finished season 2 of Flash yet so I don't know much about Jessie. I'll try to look into the pairing to see if I think I can write a date-fic for them and have it turn out well, or at least like how it turns out. I'll try to have something or respond again within a week or so, but I have finals coming up here in less that a week so I don't have a ton of free-time to research couples and characters that I don't have previous knowledge of.**

 **White Canary, meet Black Siren.**

 **One-shot request from TheLifeStruggleisREAL on , Sara meets Black Siren.**

Sara was pissed at Barry, and she was sure that Ollie would be too when he heard.

There was a meta. In the pipeline. That looked like Laurel. That was Laurel. Not their Laurel, but a Laurel. It was Black Siren, Laurel's Earth-2 doppelganger.

Cisco had let it slip and so that was how she was here, stomping her way down to the pipeline prison at STAR Labs. It wasn't her Laurel, her sister, but she just needed to see her right now.

Standing in front of the cell she almost dropped the bottle in her hand. It was an eerie feeling that she wasn't prepared for, looking at the alive doppelganger of your dead sister. The only different she saw was their makeup choice and that this Laurel had a nose piercing.

"Laurel." She breathed out shakily, holding back tears as she looked at the face of her sister. She found herself wanting to hug the woman, but knew it wasn't her sister. Oh boy, if her dad knew there was another Laurel locked up in here, he'd flip.

"No." The girl behind the glass responded with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sara's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What do you mean no?"

"Laurel's my middle name, nobody calls me that." She responded, a bored look on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"You go by Dinah?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sara… I'm your, I mean Laurel's, little sister…" She trailed off, "Do I not exist on your Earth?"

"Nope. Never had a sister." She scrutinizes Sara through the glass, "Always wanted one though. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I just, I-"Sara stumbled as she tried to find her words, feeling lost as she spoke for the first time in a while. "I just needed to meet you." At the raised eyebrow she continued, "I wasn't here when Laurel was killed by Darhk, and it kills me that there's nothing I can do to bring her back. I just, I don't know, I thought meeting you might help me somehow."

There's almost a soft look in Dinah's eyes, "Whatever, I'm bored so have a seat." She waves towards the floor as she sits on the plain bed. Sara easily slides down, crossing her legs underneath her. "I assume you want to know something, what is it?"

"Anything." Sara responded immediately before amending, "Everything."

"Everything huh?" She scoffed, "Well newsflash kid, It's not that interesting of a story."

At the persistent look on Sara's face she sighed, "All right. Well, I grew up in Starling City with mom and dad. Met Tommy and Ollie when I was in grade school, we were inseparable until Tommy's mom died and his dad took him out of the country to g** knows where." She stopped, thinking. "Middle school was a mess, I'm not even going to go there. Uh, Ollie and I started dating in high school, ninth grade actually." Dinah looked sad now and Sara took note. "I was with Ollie, on the Gambit when it went down." She purses her lips, "I saw him ripped out of a hole in the ship, I never saw him again."

A small glare of light caught Sara's eye and she noticed a ring handing from Dinah's neck. "What's that around your neck?"

She looked down, and chuckled sadly, "This," she held it between her fingers, "This is my engagement ring. Ollie proposed before we left."

"I don't remember how it happened, but I found myself with Professor Ivo for a short time before I escaped. Seriously, he was a lunatic. I made my way all the way back here, to Central City first actually." She waved a hand in the air, "That's when the particle accelerator exploded, and gave me this." She gestured towards her neck this time. "Not long after I got drug into Zoom's army, forced into being one of his little minions."

"You're strong, you couldn't have taken him out?" Sara cocked her head.

"I don't know. He's the fastest man alive, and he threatened to kill me. I doubt I could even make a sound before he rips my heart to shreds." She leaned backwards, her back hitting the wall. "Your turn, what's your story?"

"Well, life is pretty much the same through high school and stuff, except when Tommy's mom died he didn't leave with his dad and Ollie has a little sister named Thea." Sara starts, "I did something terrible to my sister. Something she should never have forgiven me for." Looking down at her hands ashamed she continues, "I cheated with Oliver, I snuck on the Gambit with him, and every day I wish I hadn't done that to her." She takes a deep breath, the hardest admission out of the way, "I got stuck with Professor Ivo for awhile when it went down, ended up on Lian Yu for awhile with Ollie and had to deal with Slade Wilson. After that I got taken in by the League of Assassins. Got trained and was given the name Ta-er al-sahfer, Canary, had a relationship with Nyssa, the daughter of the demon, and came back to Starling City to look over my family. Mom and dad were separated, and Laurel had gotten through college as a lawyer. I looked after a girl named Sin, her dad's plane crashed on the island and I promised him I'd look for her." She sighed, "That's most of my life, the important stuff anyways. Dad's still alive, still a cop, mom left, she's in Central City, and you already know Laurel's dead."

"We've both had pretty s***** lives, huh?" Dinah speaks up after a moment.

"I'll drink to that sister." Sara picks up the bottle and raises it, before taking a swig of the alcoholic beverage. "Want some?" she offers it, and is met with a nod. "Sure, why not." Finding the passage for food, she finds a glass and gives Dinah some of the drink before sitting back down.

After a moment Dinah speaks again, "You know I haven't told anyone that stuff in a long time." Sara sees her neck and jaw tense up, clenching her teeth.

"Me neither." Sara takes another swig, "Cheers, Dinah." She raises it in a toast. "To my sister from another Earth."

"Cheers."


	7. The Dead Who Return (BlackSirenXOliver)

**What if Earth-2 Oliver Queen survived the sinking of the Gambit? Who might he have become? What happens when he comes face to face with Black Siren?**

 **Request from Spawn Hades on**

 **Or even E-2 Oliver returns to reunite with Dinah in E-1? Maybe E-2 Oliver was E-2's variation of Sara and he joined the League, except he became Al-Sa-Him and killed Ras, becoming Ras Al Ghul. But he never got with Nyssa cause he knew Laurel/Dinah was still alive?**

* * *

Below STAR Labs Black Siren was locked up in the meta-human pipeline prison, in what was formerly the Particle Accelerator, the very thing that helped give Meta's their powers. Right now, she didn't feel anger at the Flash of Earth-1, or at everyone who put her under their thumb, threatening her life. No, right now she felt the painful sting of loss, knowing that today was the anniversary of the day she lost him, lost her Ollie. Nimble fingers pulled a small, worn picture from a hidden pocket on her costume. It was her and Ollie, dimly she remembered it was from high-school as she delicately traced his face with her finger.

Across town a breach began to open, and team Flash's computers went off, beeping to tell them that someone was arriving on their Earth. Unfortunately for them, they weren't in the room when it went off, and it was already done and closed by the time they walked back into the room. "Um guys?" Cisco coughed nervously, "The computers say that a breach was opened recently, did we do that?"

"No, we definitely did not do that." Barry ran his hands through his hair, "Where? Maybe I can find out who came through."

Cisco typed quickly, "Uh, two minutes ago out by Central City High School." Barry was gone in a gust of wind, and back in less than two minutes. "Whoever they were they were gone by the time I got there, left no trace." He frowned at the knowledge that someone from another Earth was here, they didn't know who but they all felt like it could be another person sent by Zoom to kill Barry.

Over the next couple of days Barry and the rest of team Flash couldn't shake the feeling like they were being watched. Caitlin brushed it off saying, "We know someone from another Earth is here, maybe their looking for you, maybe not. It's probably nothing, and we're just being paranoid."

She was wrong, they were being watched. The breacher canvasing the area, learning how to get in and out of the building and avoid being caught. That same night the breacher made it into the pipeline prison in the basement of the labs.

He was quick and stealthy, a small group of people who he had given the task of joining him on his mission. That being, to retrieve the Black Siren. He completely ignored the other prisoners, almost all of whom were asleep anyways, they were not his target. He moved with purpose, the others following their leader obediently, until he came to the final cell.

Slowly now, he turned to face the glass and he paused, watching as she slept, her chest rising with each soft breath she took. He waited patiently, knowing she was close to waking. Quickly she jolted up, sitting on the bed now as she narrowed her eyes at the intruder, dressed no more strangely than she herself was. He was in draped jackets with protective armor strategically placed; a bow was over his shoulder and a sword strapped next to his quiver, and he had a mask covering his identity. "What do you want?" She pushed to her feet, the tails of her black leather coat swishing around her as she moved. She almost jerked in surprise as the people behind him worked to open her cell. Feeling apprehensive she prepared to attack.

He removed the mask covering his face, slowly advancing towards Dinah as the cell opened. She had been ready to unleash her scream, but it caught in her throat as she saw the face of her savior. His cool eyes looking at her like she was an oasis in the middle of a desert, his lips parting as he uttered her name, "Dinah."

Immediately she felt her eyes go wide as she stepped backwards, her legs hitting the back of the bed, leaving very little room to continue. "You- You're not real." She blinked hard, her heart wishing this wasn't an illusion, but her head screamed that it couldn't possibly be real. "You're not-"she shook her head, her straight hair moving with the motion, "You're not-" She tried again.  
"I am." He promises, finally closing the distance between them before reaching out and taking one of her hands in his own, and pressing it to his chest over his heart. She felt the steady rhythm beneath her fingers, and it contrasted against her own which she felt was beating erratically out of her chest. "You can't-" her heart began to win the battle against her mind, what she knew to be true.

"I am." He repeated gently, "I was Al-Sa-Him, and now I am Ras-Al-Ghul."

"How?" She forced back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes, "How? I saw you die Ollie, I saw you ripped from the Gambit." She herself had barely survived, but had been rescued, never setting foot on the purgatory that was Lian Yu.

"I was saved." He replied, "First by Ivo, and then by Nyssa and the League of Assassins." He calmly speaks, "I was trained in their ways, trained to kill and take out targets in return for their protection and guidance." Gently he reaches up, and his fingers ghost along her jaw before cupping her cheek with his gloved palm, the other hand still over hers on his chest. "When you are inducted into the League, you are given a new name, and mine was Al-Sa-Him, The Arrow. I trained with the best they had, and Ras-Al-Ghul chose me to become his heir."

"To become the next Ras-Al-Ghul, I had to do many things, the final challenge was to win against the old in battle. I did almost die that day," he continues, "But the thought of coming back to you kept me going, and I won. I killed Ras and took up his mantle. By then I had heard that Zoom sent you here, to Earth-1 to do his bidding." His eyes combed over her face, her expression, "I came immediately to retrieve you, and bring you home to Nanda Parbat."

Before she can object that Zoom will kill her he's already talking once more, "You don't have to worry about Zoom. We're going to take care of that, I won't let him touch you." He promises, a low growl in his voice that tells her he knows what he's up against and he's certain he can beat it.

"Ollie." She whispers, finally smiling, her heart and mind no longer warring inside her. Her hands, smaller than his, move and cup his own face as she tells him the one thing that she had been truly dying to say since she saw his face, "I love you. I love you so much." Softly she peppers kisses on his face, his jaw and finally his mouth, savoring the feeling of true happiness. This was real, and she wasn't going to let it slip away, let him get away. "Don't you _ever_ -"She emphasizes, "dare leave me again."

"I won't." he brushes the hair that frames her face back softly, smiling at her for the first time, "I won't." He promises, before leaning back in and sealing it with a kiss.


	8. Protecting Her (Black Siren X E2-Oliver)

**Flash follows the escaped Black Siren and Zoom follows, ready to kill her for not completing the mission she was given.**

 **Prompt from Spawn Hades on**

 **If you fo a sequelt o this preompt, perhaps it can be Zoom nearly killing Barry when Ras apears and kills the sonova b**** with perhaps a version of Velocity 9? And then does some cool thing where he puts his boot on Zolomon's head, and crushes it after after delivering some bada** one liner, like "No one preys on my pretty bird" .**

 **This can be seen as a sequel to chapter 7: The Dead Who Return (Black Siren X Earth-2 Oliver Queen) Might be able to be read as a standalone. The only thing I think you would need to know so it can stand alone is that Oliver Queen became Ras Al Ghul.**

* * *

Dinah was _d_ annoyed.

She finally got the love of her life back and of course Earth-1 Flash just _had_ to follow them back home to Earth-2 and lead Zoom right to them. Of f****** course.

They had only been back for a matter of minutes when team Flash figured out what happened, that the security for the pipeline had been disabled and Black Siren was missing. Naturally, they concluded it must have something to do with the breacher, and conveniently they were looking at the monitor when Ras opened the breach to go back.

So now they were in the middle of a show down between the Flash and Zoom, and Dinah held tight to Ras, a small fear that Zoom really would kill her today for not accomplishing the mission he sent her to Earth-1 on.

Suddenly the Flash was thrown, and bunch of barrels were knocked out of their position above on the industrial outside warehouse shelves. To dodge it the pair of newly reunited lovers had to split up, each diving in a different direction. The Flash landed hard on the ground with the metal barrels, groaning as he pushed himself up, barely managing to get to his hands and knees.

Instead of going after the weakened Earth-1 speedster, Zoom flashed in front of Dinah, grabbing the vocal metahuman by her neck and choking her as he lifted her off the ground before throwing her just as hard into a brick wall. Crumpling to the ground she gasped for air, and barely got in a breath before he had his hand around her neck again. She struggled against his grip, wishing she could just get him to drop her long enough to unleash a scream, enough to throw him back or disorient him. As her feet left the ground an arrow found itself buried into Zoom's shoulder. With a cry of pain he turned, still holding her tight enough that she couldn't scream but just enough that she could suck in small amounts of air.

"Let her go." Ras commanded, members of the League standing guard, arrows aimed at the villainous speedster. Zoom's chuckle was distorted through his mask, "Or what? You'll kill me?" In the blink of an eye Dinah had been thrown back to the ground and Zoom had him by the neck. "You couldn't catch me."

He lifted his hand in what was supposed to be a threatening gesture, vibrating it before reaching forward to slowly rip apart Ras's chest and heart. However, before he reached forward he found himself no longer able to move his hand quickly. Looking down his eyes were filled with disbelief, but Ras smirked at him knowingly. "Not so tough without your speed." He commented, his voice not very strained from the grip on his neck. Easily he disarmed the masked man and threw him backwards. The arrow he had been hit with contained a chemical, similar to the Velocity drugs, but different in a way that it only affected the person's ability to use or access their speed.

Dinah pushed herself to her knees just as Zoom got to his feet, a scream bubbling up inside her. Noting that Ollie was out of the way, she unleashed it on her oppressor. After throwing him off balance and possibly making his ears ring, she began to cough from the soreness in her injured throat.

Ras took this chance to surge forward and attack him again, throwing punches and taking hits, but he gave more than he got. Blood dripped from the grotesque mouthpiece on Zoom's mask as he stumbled and fell, a fear in his eyes that nobody had ever seen. He is crawling now as he tries to push back up to fight, to escape, anything that keeps him alive at this point.

Ras's boot connects with his stomach as he kicks him hard, before he presses down harshly on his chest with it, and feels satisfied when Zoom gasps, his ribs already fractured. Crouching down he speaks to the man calmly, as though they were just having a normal conversation on the street, "You hurt her, and that's not something I can forgive." Ras pushes his hood and mask off of his face and brushes a hand across his mouth, "You were going to kill her." He shakes his head, eyes steely and cold. "For that, you will die."

Standing back up he notches an arrow and aims it towards Zoom, "Nobody hurts my Pretty Bird." He looks straight into Zoom's frightened eyes, "Nobody." This last word comes out as a growl and his eyes widen before the arrow cuts through his suit, into his neck. Blood spills out as he gurgles, trying to breath and stem the flow but the poison in the tip paralyzes him, and he cannot do anything to stop the pain that floods his system.

Dinah approaches and steps around the fallen speedster. Ras smiles at her, pulling her close, kissing her forehead softly, and running a hand along the back of her head as he checked for other superficial injuries before draping an arm around her waist as they watch the light fade from Zoom's eyes. The last thing Zoom sees before he finally passes is Oliver Queen holding his forced minion Black Siren and smiling devilishly at him, taking delight in the torturous pain the poison caused.

"I promised you I would protect you." He speaks again after a moment, turning and brushing Dinah's hair from her face as he had done only hours before when he first found her.

"Yes." She agrees, "I never doubted you." Her chin tilts up as their eyes are connected, her lips curling into a smile.

"He will never hurt you again." His fingers move from her hair and tilt her chin up a slight bit more, "Pretty Bird." The old nickname sends a shiver down her spine right before their lips meet once more in a long kiss.


	9. Who Are You?(Patty Spivot X Barry Allen)

**What if Barry had told the truth when Patty asked him if he was the Flash?**

"I can't, I'm not him." The words hung in the silence as Patty looked at him, he didn't trust her, did he? No, how could he when she herself hadn't told him about her past until he was in his suit and she was confronted with it.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, and she fought to keep them from falling. She tried to keep the hurt concealed, but she'd never been the most convincing actress, even she knew she was a poor liar. "I understand." Patty squeezed her eyes shut as she turned away from Barry, his concerned face was just too much for her to deal with right now.

It broke her how concerned he was when he wasn't willing to tell her the truth.

Taking a deep breath, she followed through with her promise. "Goodbye Barry." She had made it to the doorway of his lab in the CCPD when suddenly she was back where she started, and the door was closed.

Blinking she felt confused, he had just refused to tell her the truth and yet, it felt as though he didn't want her to go. She looked over her shoulder as he began walking slowly, her eyes watery after failing to fight the tears back as she had begun to walk away. "Barry?" She barely gets his name out before he kisses her deeply, his long fingers spread out as he cups her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologizes, repeating it as he kisses her, "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you Patty, I'm so sorry." She feels frozen, rooted to the spot, as Barry peppers kisses on her lips and face.

"Barry?" She manages to almost croak out again, in between the little kisses.

"You're right." He admits, chuckling dryly, "You're right." His right-hand brushes against her face, pushing her hair out of it. Admiration shines in his eyes, "Patty, you're brilliant and I don't deserve you." He takes a deep breath, before looking down as their foreheads are pressed softly together. "Truth is, I thought if you didn't know, maybe I could protect you? I've got a lot of enemies, and they just seem to figure out who I'm close to, you know? I just thought, if I kept you away from that part of my life that you'd be safer." The pads of his thumbs brush against her cheeks, and she takes in the words he's saying, how pained he looks right now, and she _understands_.

Now it's her turn to gently take his face in her hands, "Barry," the tears had begun to slide down her face as he spoke and admitted the truth to her. "Barry, I love you." He finally meets her eyes and she sees them shining with unshed tears just like her had been. "I understand why you kept it from me, and I love you more for it." They both let out shaky laughs, and she sees the relief in his eyes that she's not truly mad at him, that she understands why.

"We'll manage somehow, together." She sniffles slightly, the sadness in her tears replaced by happiness. "We'll be okay."

He nods, "You're right. You're always right." he responds, before pressing his lips back to hers, a promise to share everything from now on. They were a team, and they were a force to be reckoned with.


	10. Speak Now (Laurel Lance X Oliver Queen)

**It's Felicity and Oliver's wedding day, how does Laurel feel about this?**

* * *

Laurel took a deep breath as she stood outside the beautiful church. The day of reckoning had come, the day she'd been dreading for months on end. The day of Oliver and Felicity's wedding. Her stomach was in knots as she thought about it, and she hated the feeling. It didn't feel right, and she knew exactly why, but admitting it aloud was another thing, and now it was too late to matter.

"You coming Laurel?" Thea's soft voice called to her as she approached, somehow looking like an angel in the red dress that Felicity had picked for her bridesmaids. Thea wouldn't tell them, but the only reason she accepted was because Ollie had asked. She felt disappointed today, she had grown up always so sure that Laurel would one day officially be her sister, by marriage of course.

"Laurel?" She repeated, putting a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"I don't know if I can walk through that door." Laurel finally managed to whisper, a little disappointed in herself. She'd promised Ollie she'd be here, she promised Thea, she promised John and Sara and Roy. "I just, I don't know, I just-"She cut herself off, choking up.

"I know how you feel, because I feel the same way." Thea comforted, "I grew up always thinking that it'd be you up there you know?" She asked, and Laurel ripped her gaze away from the ornate doors to look at the brunette. "I just can't believe that it's not you."

"I know." She murmured, "me neither." She admitted, still feeling a weight on her chest.

Thea looked so sad that it broke Laurel's heart and she opened her arms to the girl, "Come here." She took a deep breath before letting go, brushing Thea's hair away from her face, "Let's think happy thoughts, shall we?" she tried to put on a smile, "This is what Oliver wanted, it's his wedding day. We should be happy for him." She nods her head, trying to convey a belief in her words and Thea nods with her, "I know you're right, I just can't bring myself to actually feel it." The girl looks down as she says this.

"I know." Laurel squares her shoulders, "But we have to put smiles on our faces; act like we're happy even if we're dying inside." She bites her lip as she uses her fingertips to brush out Thea's hair once more, "Okay? We'll do it together, can't back down then, right?"

"Right." Thea agrees with a sigh.

Looping arms they brace themselves as they open the doors, and make their way through the foyer of the grand church. Laurel twitched seeing all the fanfare, she knew it wasn't Ollie's idea. He would have gone along with whatever his mother and Felicity wanted, and she knew Moira would have wanted it to be the grandest of the grand, perhaps only second to whatever she had plotted for Thea's future. He never was very comfortable with all the paparazzi and cameras on him, all the people who crowded him just because his family had money, but he hid it well.

"This is all mom and Felicity," Thea sighed, "I don't see a single touch of Ollie anywhere." Laurel felt queasy seeing the ribbons and flowers decorating the room and pews, but she didn't' have time to duck to the bathroom to just breath before Sara and Nyssa spotted them both. She knew they would understand if she ducked, but she knew that there were others who loved to gossip who noticed Sara waving to her sister and Thea. Taking a breath, the two started forward and Sara threw her arms around Laurel. "I'm so happy to see you Laur." She said, arms holding her tight. "I missed you Sara." Her smile is genuine as they pull apart, "Nyssa good to see you too." She liked Nyssa ever since she had gotten to know her; she had spent time trying to train Laurel herself and Laurel was grateful for her, not only being her teacher but also for the way the assassin was soft for Sara and made sure to help facilitate communication whenever they wanted.

"Likewise, Laurel." The long-haired brunette smiled, her hand being linked with Sara's. Sara was actually wearing a white sundress and Laurel smirked. "White Sara? Really? Are you getting married today?" She teased.

"No, this is just to be spiteful actually." The blonde replied bluntly, with a mischievous smile. After a moment it faded, and she looked solemn, "It should be you up there and you know it."

Laurel cleared her throat while Thea nodded vigorously, "Yes! Thank you!" Her tone was exasperated as she hissed, "Why can't my boneheaded brother see that!"

"Both of you stop." Laurel furrowed her brows slightly, "It's Oliver's wedding day, and he chose Felicity. I'm trying to be happy for him; Thea you just promised me we'd both try to be happy for him. And Sara, she turned to her little sister, "I appreciate it, I really do, but the last thing I need right now, here in this beautifully decorated church, is to be thinking like that, if I do I might just do something that makes Ollie hate me for the rest of our lives." Her voice commanding even as she looked uncertain. "And I don't want him to hate me, I really don't.  
"You want to stop the wedding." Nyssa tilts her head contemplatively.

"Do it." Sara deadpanned, and Laurel pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sara! I just told you _not_ to encourage me to do that!"

"Right." She nodded, "You should do it." She repeats, "You don't, and I will." Laurel knows her sister well enough to know that she's absolutely serious about this. "

"I can't just- "She gestures wildly in front of her, "object to the wedding." She hissed.

"Fine," Sara sighs, "Then you have to go talk to him _before_ it starts."

Thea nods in agreement and what surprises her is that Nyssa, of all people, agrees. "If you do not find out how he feels for sure, you shall regret it for the rest of your life."

Laurel covers her face in her hands, "I can't believe you're talking me into this." She moans softly.

"I can." Sara snorts. "Thea, think you can get her back there? Nobody will question it if she's with you."

"Of course." She scoffs, "Are you serious? We could all get her back there and have nobody notice a thing, you two are freaking ninja assassins for goodness sakes."

Sara shrugs as she tries not to laugh, "I mean, you're not wrong."

"C'mon." Thea grabs Laurel's hand and pulls her along, weaving through the crowd easily from years of practice. They hurry down the long hallway, knowing that the reception would start soon, and Thea led her to the right door. "I'll just be a second." Thea promises before knocking and slipping inside.

Laurel listens quietly to the muffled voices, her trained hearing picking up a few more words than most might. She thinks Thea says something about trying to be happy for him, and that she's got someone who wanted to see him before the ceremony, and no it's not Felicity.

Suddenly the door opens and Thea steps out, motioning for her to enter the room.

Cautiously she forces herself to step inside, heartbeat pounding in her ears. The first things he notices is how handsome Oliver look right now in his suit, the second is that he is smiling widely at her.

"Hi." She greets, lifting one hand a little, trying not to twist them in front of her stomach in nervousness.

"Hi." He steps forward as she comes the rest of the way into the room, stopping next to him.

"C'mere." She doesn't hesitate to step into his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck and just breathing in the scent that was undoubtedly Oliver. It was clean and woodsy and there were hints of leather that you'd only notice if you knew about his nighttime activities. It was perfect to her.

"Ollie, I-I" She tried to speak, feeling herself choke up once more

"Laurel?" he pulled away, "What is it? What's wrong?" he brushed her hair away from her face like she had done to Thea and studied her face.

"I-"She bit her lip, "I-"

His brows furrowed in concern, and he cupped her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs brushing her cheeks softly. "Laurel?" he whispered, confused and unable to do anything until she said something.

"I," she tenses, squeezing her eyes shut, unable to bear seeing his face, "I love you Ollie." Her voice was thick, and she knew her mascara would be running when the rejection came. "I know I'm not the love of your life, but you'll always be the love of mine."

His hands drew away and after a beat of silence, she decided to open her eyes, but before she could she felt his lips crash to hers desperately as his hands gripped her sides, pulling her unbelievably close and she gasped into the kiss. Letting herself drown in his kiss, she threaded her fingers through his short hair, tugging softly in delight.

"Ollie?" whispered after they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, but not moving away from each other. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she was met with his own as he looked at her with a feeling akin to relief.

"You're wrong." He told her, bringing one hand up to caress her cheek again. "It's always been you, it will always be you. You are the love of my life Laurel." He shook his head, "I love you so much it hurts."

"The why did you ask Felicity to marry you?" Laurel felt a tear go down her own cheek as she watched his eyes almost overflow with tears.

"I thought that you had moved on. I thought that I could move on, forget it all, but I can't." tears escape his eyes now too, "Laurel, I can't." He softly kisses her again.

"The only thing I know is that I want to be married to you, not Felicity, and as fast as humanly possible." His nose brushes her as he whispers this, conviction in his voice and she's glad that Sara, Nyssa and Thea pushed her here.

"F****** finally!" Thea's voice filtered through the door and she quickly slid inside with Roy in tow. "S***, I hope nobody heard that." She swears.

"Thea? Roy? You two were-?" Laurel is cut off by Thea, "Of course, duh. Somebody had to keep Sara and Nyssa updated. Besides, I was waiting for you and wanted to know anyway."

"Wait here." She instructs the boys, grabbing Laurel's wrist, "We will be right back."

Thea drags her into the adjoining room, and shoves her inside. "What are you doing now?" She groans.

"I came prepared you know." She scoffs, "Ta-da!" She flips on the lights and Laurel is stunned into silence. It was a dressing room prepared for her, but what she was gaping at was the gorgeous white dress hanging in the middle of the room. Looking at it she remembered lamenting to Thea how it was perfect, but that she could never afford it and wasn't even getting married yet anyways. "Is that?" she points to it, eyes wide.

"Yep!" She nods vigorously right as Nyssa and Sara slip inside behind her.

Sara looks rather pleased with herself and the outcome. "Did you-?" She cuts off her question while she waves around to the room, "Of course I knew Thea had this stuff. I was hoping that this would happen."

"For the record," Nyssa tilts her head as she observes it all, "I knew, but not because they told me."

"Sorry babe." Sara shrugs with a cringing smile, Nyssa just rolls her eyes in response.

"We have to hurry beauty prep team, let's get to it!" Thea instantly steps into command and together the three women help Laurel into the dress and have her make-up and hair done in less than fifteen minutes.

"What are we actually doing Thea?" She looks down to her hands twisting in front of her stomach again.

Thea ignores her and pulls a priest in through the hall before opening the door and gesturing the boys inside. She's tense and confused, but she also knows that Ollie said he wanted to marry her, as fast as humanly possible. Apparently fifteen minutes was possible, for Thea Queen. She's standing next to the priest, looking every bit the bride she's always wanted to, and when she meets Oliver's eyes as he steps though the door she understands the feeling, the tunnel vision people always talk about having.

"Ollie." Before she knows what, she's doing she extends a hand to him, and he takes the place opposite her, her hand in his. Sara, Nyssa, and Thea stand behind her and Roy stands behind Oliver. It's every bit as perfect as she'd always hoped it would be.

The priest says the important things, but she doesn't hear them until he's asking the final question. "Do you Dinah Laurel Lance take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She breathes the two simple words.

"And do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Laurel's heart soars with the two words and a feeling of ecstasy fills her as the priest pronounces them husband and wife and Ollie kisses her again.

The papers are signed, and they're officially married within the blink of an eye.

"What do you say we get out of here ?" he asks, kissing her again after the priest leaves.

"I say, where to ?" she replies, her heart bursting with happiness as she looked at him and their friends who'd fought for them and got them both here, to this moment in time. To their wedding.

* * *

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

"The only thing I know is that I want to be married to you, not Felicity, and as fast as humanly possible." His nose brushes her as he whispers this, conviction in his voice and she's glad that Sara, Nyssa and Thea pushed her here.

"Let's get out of here." She breathes the words out, his lips ghosting hers.

"Let's." He agrees and smiles into the kiss.

She grins back at him when he pulls away. He changes out of the suit and into jeans, a t-shirt and his motorcycle jacket before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him down the hallway and through the doors. She hears whispers and the sounds of camera's clicking follow them, but she can't bring herself to care. She has everything she wants right here, holding her hand.

"Get it!" Sara's voice follows them down the steps and she laughs as her sister whoops and hollers. Over her shoulder she sees her sister pumping her fist in the air with Thea clasping her hands together, an excitedly happy look on her face. Roy shakes his head with a smirk, and he nods to them when their eyes meet, his arm draping over Thea's shoulders.

"You ready?" Oliver asks as he hands her a helmet.

"Always." She replies, slipping it on and easily climbing onto the motorcycle behind him.

Looking back one last time, she sees Moira and Felicity had joined the crowd of friends, family, guests and paparazzi fanfare that had followed them out here.

"Oliver." She sees Felicity's mouth move, her voice lost in the crowd and she looks hurt, her bottom lip trembling as she is looking in disbelief.

She's almost surprised that Moira actually looks pleased, but not too surprised because she'd always made remarks about Laurel joining the family one day.

"Thank G**." She swears she can hear Moira's voice through the madness, "Thank G** he's come to his senses." Felicity looks at her with wide eyes, her mouth dropping even more.

Laurel laughs breathlessly as Oliver pulls her attention back as they take off, "Hold on tight Pretty Bird." ' _Oh, I will'_ , she thinks _, 'now that I've got you again I'm going to hold on tight for the rest of my life._

And she does.


	11. Wife of the Demon (Nyssa X Oliver Queen)

**Wife of the Demon.**

 **One-shot follows request by Spawn Hades on**

 **Other prompts could be perhaps Olyssa? Maybe when Oliver and Nyssa get 'married' Nyssa is secretly happy, as she fell for him the moment she met him in S2 but kept quiet and stoik over it until then. This could also explain why she always called him husband even after Ras was dead.**

* * *

Nyssa couldn't believe her luck, her father forcing her into a marriage with Oliver, the man he chose to replace her as his heir. She was good at hiding her glee during the ordeal, but the truth was she had a soft spot for Oliver just like she had for Sara. True, she was pissed that he was taking her place as heir to the demon, but she felt a love and admiration for his will to survive and protect those he cared about.

Even after he left, left and returned back to Starling City, his home and the one he loved, she didn't wish him ill. They were married after all. Their marriage was bound in front of Ras Al Ghul and the League, so it was unbreakable. One who was in the League of Assassins did not simply have a divorce, your marriage was only broken when one of you died.

She would indulge him, allow him to live his life away from the League, but when he called upon them, upon her, she would remind him of their bound lives, their promise. Yes, she still carried a torch for her beloved Sara, her Ta-er al-sahfer, but she also held one for her husband Al-Sa-Him, next in line before her to become Ras-Al-Ghul. Perhaps one day he would see the devotion to come out of their union, the feelings she secretly carried, and would return them in kind.

Until that day, she watched him from afar as he flirted with Felicity and loved Laurel. Biding her time, and waiting patiently for him to see that his destiny no longer lied with them, but was entwined with hers.


	12. Goodbye, Be Happy (Laurel X Oliver)

**What if, instead of telling Oliver how she felt in chapter 10: Speak Now, Laurel left him a note?**

" **You know, it hurt when I realized that you're not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her."**

" **I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend."**

Laurel felt her chest tighten as she stared down from the ornate balcony in the church. She'd tried to bury it, to hide how she felt but g**d***, it hurt to see Ollie about to be married, smiling and shaking hands. He looked so carefree, so happy and it broke her heart.

Her throat tightened as she fought the urge to cry, blinking back the teas that threatened to fill her eyes. Oliver looked up and he smiled, and she forced herself to smile back. She wanted to scream, to cry, to bring the whole place down, but then he'd hate her for ruining his wedding day and that was the last thing she wanted.

Taking a breath, she stepped back, out of site to those below the balcony. "I can't do it." She whispered to herself, "I just can't." She wanted Oliver to be happy, and always hoped he'd come back to her, but now he was getting married to someone else and she didn't want to stand in the way of that, no matter how much she wished it was her donning the white dress and veil today. She'd put on a happy act all these months, but now that the day was here, she couldn't watch him marry someone else. She just couldn't.

Slipping down the stairs she snuck into the room Oliver had gotten ready in, and almost spotted his motorcycle jacket draped over a chair. With a heavy heart she stepped forward, grabbing pen and paper and writing out what she truly felt.

* * *

 _Ollie,_

 _I'm so sorry, I thought I could be here and be happy for you, but my heart is too broken to handle it. I'm so stupid Oliver, I'm so stupid I made the worst mistake of falling in love with my best friend, with you._

 _You know, it I was devastated when I realized you didn't love me anymore. But that didn't compare to the pain I felt when I watched you fall in love with her._

 _I know I'm not the love of your life Ollie, but you'll always be the love of mine._

 _That's why I'm leaving before I do something that I'll regret. Ollie, I can't stand the though of you hating me, but it's tearing me apart to watch you marry her today._

 _So, this is goodbye. Maybe you'll see me again someday, but until then just know that it wasn't you, it was me._

 _I love you Ollie, and I always will._

 _Your Pretty Bird,_

 _Dinah Laurel Lance._

* * *

With a heavy heart she slipped it into his hidden pocket and silently made her way through the crowd of people in the church who came to see Oliver Queen marry Felicity Smoak. Outside she grabbed a helmet and hopped onto her motorcycle, and before she put down the visor and rode away she looked back to the church on last time. "Goodbye Ollie."


	13. The Truth is Hard (Patty X Barry)

**QUICK NOTE: To the guest reviewer who requested to see a storyline/shot with Kara and Barry, is there anything specific you were hoping to see in that? Do you want to see them romantically involved or just as close friends?**

* * *

 **What if Barry realizes his mistake after he refused to tell Patty the truth about being The Flash?**

" **When you love someone, you just don't stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then!"**

 **I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot."**

* * *

Patty was currently curled up on her couch with a fluffy blanket and a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table in front of her. It was mostly untouched, and she had been staring at the blank television for awhile now. She didn't know when, but at some point, the tears had stopped falling and now she just felt… Numb? Empty? She didn't quite know how to describe this awful feeling.

It had been replaying in her mind all afternoon, the words both said and unsaid.

"But just tell me the truth now. Just be honest with me. Just admit to me you're the Flash and I'll stay." She had begged, hoping he loved and trusted her enough to finally tell her what she had already figured out.

"I can't do that. I'm not him." His lie was obvious to her and it cut her like a knife.

"It's too bad. It would have been nice to stay." She responded, blinking back tears, "Fight crime during the day and be with you at night. But I was… I was wrong." She choked out the words, "Take care, Barry."

She had looked at him one last time, and his face looked sad and his eyes heartbroken. Her already smashed heart crumbled even more under his apologetic, and dare she hope regretful, gaze. It took all she had to keep the floodgates closed, but the second she got in her car she felt the tears begin to fall, leaving hot trails down her pale cheeks.

Now she was sitting here alone when she had hoped to be with Barry, going to Jitters or making food together at his place or just anything as long as they were together.

Her only reason to stay had just broke it off with her, and she felt lost because of it. Sure, she had the opportunity to follow her dream. But… being with Barry? That had begun to become her new dream, her new life. She was happy, he was happy, why couldn't he just tell her the truth?

Anger welled in her chest, no, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at Barry, she was angry at herself for thinking she was worth it, thinking that he felt the same as she did. She felt like a fool, a fool in love.

A nock sounded at the door. Heavily she sighed as she pushed herself up to answer it, stopping to wipe at her tear stained face before she pulled it open. Blearily she blinked in confusion as a gust of wind pushed past her before she made the connection.

"Barry?" She squeezed her eyes shut as his name passed her lips.

"Yeah Patty." She could picture him running a hand through his hair, "It's me. You're right, you've always been right."

"Why?" she bit out, "Why not tell me this earlier?" she allowed herself to turn her head and look at him, pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"I'm an idiot." His shoulders sagged, "I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot. Okay?" he looked down, "I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away from that part of my life. Something Harry said got to me, he said Zoom will take away everything you hold dear in this world. I just, I don't want to lose you Patty, I thought I was keeping you safe, but instead I've just pushed away the best thing that's ever happened to me." Finally, he looked up, and she saw the glassiness in his eyes that told her he'd been crying too.

"When you love someone, you tell them the truth, you're partners. You don't keep them in the dark." She turned her body to face him, and she saw the small bit of hope in his eyes begin to dim. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "When you love someone, the way I love you, you just don't stop. _Ever_. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Specially then! Barry," she paused, her voice thick with emotion "Barry I love you."

In took Barry a split second to register her words and run at superspeed across the room, their lips melding together in a searing, teary kiss. "I love you Patty." He gasped in between the kisses that followed. "I love you."


	14. Meeting Artemis (Artemis LaurelXOliver)

**Meeting Artemis**

 **So, um don't ask me why, but kidfic anyone? (And yes, when I say Artemis I mean Artemis Crock from Young Justice… For the sake of this she's like… I dunno, 8?)**

" **Don't use me as an example. I wasn't a good kid."**

A kid. They had a kid in the Arrowcave. Nobody was quite sure how it happened exactly, and everyone had a slightly different version of events.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Laurel pushed aside the arguing adults and crouched next to the young child. "Artemis." She whimpered, "My name is Artemis."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Artemis." She smiled, trying to seem friendlier while she was dressed up in her crime fighting attire. "I'm the Black Canary, but you can call me Laurel if you like."

"Artemis, honey, we need to get you home. Where do you live?" She brushed the blonde hair out of the tiny girl's face. Oliver watched, scrutinizing the kid and his heart softened at the sight of Laurel acting motherly.

"I don't have one." Her bottom lip trembled, "Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I live at the orphanage. Even they don't want me around." She sniffled.

Laurels heart ached for her, and immediately wanted to help her. "Why don't we find out if you can come stay with me instead? Huh? How's that sound?" She asked after a moment, offering up her solution.

"Really?" Artemis's eyes looked so hopeful.

"Yes really, I just need to change into some street clothes, so we can go talk to the people at the orphanage to sort it all out, okay?" Laurel got the little girl to sit on a chair and gave her the ipad she carried in her purse, opening a game for her to play while she waited.

Quickly she changed, and approached the rest of team Arrow. "I'm taking her with me." She announced, not sure if anyone else had heard her when she was talking to the child before.

"What?" Sara raised an eyebrow at her, Nyssa standing behind her just watching the spectacle.

"You don't have any experience with kids Laurel, we need to find out where she lives so we can get her home." Diggle protested.

"I do too." She scoffed, "Sara-"

"Don't use me as an example. I wasn't a good kid." Sara cuts her off, moving her hand in front of her neck in a sign to stop.

"Or me." Thea's voice pops up from her spot lounging on the couch next to where Artemis was sitting.

Laurel let out a snort of laughter, "You guys were better kids then you think." Instead of arguing more with them she steps away to grab her coat and bag off one of the tables.

"Are you sure about this Laurel?" Oliver asked her quietly as he joined her, picking up her coat, holding it out so she could put her arms through.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replies, giving him a smile.

"Then I'm sure too." He smiles back after contemplating it for a moment. She raises an eyebrow, "I know you can do it alone, but you shouldn't have to." He answers the unasked question as they waltz their way over to where Artemis is sitting, Thea having joined her in playing the game. "Ohh, click that one!" Laurel smiles at the scene, Thea would have been a great big sister, she decides.

"You ready Artemis?" Laurel asks when the little girl looks up from the game.

She only receives a shy nod in return, and opens her arms. Laurel grabs the iPad and slips it into her purse and before she can pick her up, Oliver swoops in and scoops Artemis into his arms, holding her on his side so that he can still reach over and take Laurel's hand.

Smiling they leave the Arrowcave together, Thea trailing along with them. "You know, somebody should really tell mom that you two have just decided to adopt a kid. I'll go deal with that. You get to call your dad Laurel." She rolls her eyes as she waves goodbye, hopping into her own car.

"Oh boy that's gonna be a conversation." Laurel sighs after they get Artemis buckled into the backseat. Closing the door Oliver puts his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be with you every step of the way, you're not doing this alone."

"I love you Ollie."

"I love you too Pretty Bird."


	15. Rings of Engagement (Queen Family)

**Moira and Thea reactions when Oliver tells them he's marrying Felicity.**

" **Have you lost your damn mind?!"**

* * *

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Moira's voice rang throughout the Queen mansion even as she only hissed the words. "What are you even thinking?" She was so mad she could almost smack him upside the head.

Oliver blinked in surprise, "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"And I would be, but this Felicity girl isn't good for you." She replies before huffing, "Laurel was good for you." She had always seen the good Laurel brought out in him, even when he couldn't see it himself.

"You're upset that I proposed to Felicity, who I've been dating for over a year because you want me to marry Laurel?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he worked through the confusion.

"So, what are we yelling at Ollie about this time." Thea's voice rang from the doorway a beat later, clearly having missed the conversation. What made Oliver raise an eyebrow was that she was carrying a bucket of popcorn, like she was expecting a show.

"He's proposed." Moira tells her.

Thea raises an eyebrow, "To Laurel, right?" She looked between them, like she'd just asked a stupid question. She agreed with Moira, Laurel was the obvious and right choice.

"No!" He rubs a hand over his face, "I proposed to Felicity, who I am dating."

"Damn." Thea purses her lips, "You _have_ really lost your mind."

"You are _not_ giving her that ring." Moira tells him, lips pursed.

"What?"

"The ring I gave you five years ago, told you to use it when you propose. I gave you that ring to use when you proposed to Laurel, and I will not have _Felicity_ wearing it on her finger." She answered, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Good call mom." Thea nodded in agreement, "That ring is rightfully Laurel's, even you know it Ollie."

"But if you're too stupid to see that Laurel is the best thing that could ever happen to you, then I want it." She tacks on after a moment's consideration, "I do expect Roy to propose someday you know." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth before feeling from her spot against the doorframe, Moira's eyes widening slightly at her daughter's words, and a feeling of pleasant surprise came over her, "Thea!" She called about to follow her to talk more about the bombshell she'd just drope before she swiveled and pointed a finger in Oliver's direction, "We are not done talking about this." She told him before turning back and following her youngest, "Thea Queen! Get back here young lady!"

Oliver was left alone in the living room, their words weighing over him.


	16. Important Questions (Patty X Barry)

**(from a list of sentence prompts)**

" **You're hiding something from me."**

For the past month and a half Barry had been fidgety and nervous and Patty was getting tired of it. She knew he was hiding something from her and had assumed he would tell her when he was ready, but a girl could only take this kind of behavior for so long.

Right now she was talking to Iris and beginning to wonder just where her handsome date had wandered off to now. It kind of felt like he was abandoning her with his foster sister. While she may have minded that a year and a half ago, she was more than happy to be left with Iris now. It had taken the deep skinned beauty to warm up to her, but now they had gotten very close.

Either way, she was at least glad that Iris was here, and she wasn't left to make small talk with complete strangers at the Queen family Christmas party.

"You okay Patty?" Iris tilted her head inquisitively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head, "I'm just wondering where Barry wandered off to, you know?" She smiled reassuringly.

"He's around here somewhere." Iris rolled her eyes, "Speaking of my brothers, where's Wally?"

"I have no idea." Patty laughed, taking a sip of the champagne in her hand.

"So, you never did answer my question." Iris pokes her shoulder, "Where on Earth did you get that dress? It's just perfect." She gushes, and Patty blushes at the complement.

"Actually," She looks into her glass with a fond smile, "Barry picked it out for me." She lifts her eyes as she takes another sip and Iris looks surprised, "No way? Bar picked that? When did he get such a good sense in fashion?"

Patty giggles along with her. "You tell me." She jokes.

The dress had off the shoulder sleeves that were fitted to her arms down to her wrists, had a fitted bodice, and had a full skirt reaching right above her knees that flared impressively when she twirled. Oh, and it was bright red. She had left her blonde hair down with large, soft curls that reached her shoulders. Her make-up was mostly light, but she did opt for a bright red lip to match the dress color.

"Patty." Barry's voice met her ears and she saw a mischievous and excited look flicker through Iris's features. Rolling her eyes at Iris she turned to greet her boyfriend, "Barry." He smiled easily at her, reaching out to grab her hand before pulling it up and softly kissing the back in an apology for being gone for so long.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love that." She nods, smiling and accepting the unspoken apology.

They find their way to the floor; her champagne glass being abandoned at a table so they could dance. The sound of violins and flutes meet her ears as he pulls her close; on hand still in hers and the other on her waist, her free hand on his shoulder next to her cheek as she leans into him.

"So where were you?" She asks softly.

"Uh, I needed to talk to Oliver about something." He clears his throat and that same skittish behavior is back.

"You're hiding something from me." She sighs.

"What?" for a moment she thinks he didn't hear her, but she's sure he did.

"You're hiding something from me Barry Allen, you've been acting strange for a month and a half now." She takes her head off his shoulder, so she can look into his eyes. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, you know I would." He promises, and he looks serious and she believes him.

"Then what aren't you telling me?" She stares into his eyes as she presses, still feeling concerned.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." He responds immediately, "Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He breaks their eye contact as his eyes dart around the room so fast that she's not sure what, or who, he might be looking for.

"What is it Barry?" She nods encouragingly, not sure what he would have to talk to her about and ask her that would make him this nervous.

"Uh," he scratches the back of his head before taking both of her hands in his, "Okay, uh" He takes a deep breath, exhaling quickly. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, what-" he cuts her off, "Patty you're adorable and funny, you're smart, g** you're smart, and you're brave and beautiful, and Patty, there's no-one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." She's staring at him now, her breath caught in her throat as she processes everything he just said.

"Uh," He releases both her hands and she finds herself able to gasp, hands covering her mouth, as gets down in front of her on one knee, pulling out a small velvety box from his pocket. "Patty Spivot," He begins, staring into her eyes, "most beautiful and amazing girl in the world, will you marry me?" he smiles hopefully as he opens the box.

She doesn't even glance at the ring, she knows it's perfect for her because it's the one Barry picked out, instead she leans over and grabs his face, planting her lips on his in answer. She feels one of his hands, the one still holding the velvet box, on her waist as he stands up while the other cups her cheek.

Dimly she can hear the cheers around them, but she pays them no mind, her focus entirely on Barry. Her f _iancé_ , the thought hits her and she smiles into the kiss. Barry was her Fiancé, she quite liked the sound of that.

Finally, they both pulled back from the kiss, laughing in happiness together as he pulled the ring out of the box before sliding it onto her finger.

As soon as the ring was on her finger Iris attacked her in a tight hug, "OH MY G**!" She squealed, and Patty realized she'd been in on it, "Congratulations!" she laughed, letting go, her hands-on Patty's shoulders as she spoke.

"Way to go kid." She saw Joe clap Barry on the shoulder, a proud smile on his face.

"Welcome to the family." Wally told her as he shook her hand, leaning in with a grin, before tugging her into a hug.

After they backed up they were met with more partygoers congratulating them, including some of their friends. After being congratulated about a million times the duo slipped out of the ballroom out to the terrace, sitting on a bench and looking up to the stars twinkling above. Barry wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

After a while of sitting, comfortable in the quiet, she feels his eyes on her. Turning her head, a little so she can look up into his face she asks, "What?" with a small laugh in her voice.

"Nothing." He smiles fondly down at her, "Just, I love you so much and now you're all mine.", She grins back at him, her cheeks starting to hurt from how often she was smiling so wide tonight, but she doesn't mind. Leaning up she kisses him softly before responding, eyes still closed as their noses brush.

"I already was."


	17. Weekly Lunches (Barry and Kara)

**(From a list of prompts)**

" **You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"**

 **Ok, so I just wrote chapter 16: Important Questions (Patty X Barry) and I was thinking about bros Kara and Barry, so I thought, why not write a fic where he tells her that Patty said yes? Cuz they're bros so of course she knew.**

After having figured out an easy way to travel between the multiverse, Barry and Kara had made it a weekly thing to go get food and hang out. Kara was just ecstatic to have a friend who was superpowered like her that wasn't her cousin, and Barry was amazed by Kara's abilities. Tonight, they were at Kara's apartment, take-out from at least four different restaurants on the coffee table in front of them as they sat on her couch eating.

"Okay, I give." She wiped her hands on her napkin. "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?" The girl of steel narrowed her eyes at her super-powered best friend, nudging him to get his attention.

"Sorry." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Just thinking."

"About." She prompted, waving her hand for him to continue.

"Well…" he pauses, "I finally did it."

"Wait, you mean-?" she cuts herself off, worried her mind immediately jumps to the worst conclusion based on his spacey behavior, "oh Barry, I'm so sorry." Her hand lands on his shoulder comfortingly.

"What?" he blinks at her bewildered before he laughs, "No, Kara! She said yes!" He laughs as she goes from worried to confused to a look of realization to excitement.

"She said yes?!" She squeals, happy for her friend. "OH, I knew she would! Barry I'm so happy for you!" She pulls him into an almost bone-crushing hug before releasing him when she realizes she's holding too tight. "Congratulations!" She smiles widely, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Thanks Kara." He responds, catching his breath after having all the air squeezed out of him. "Sorry for being so spacey, part of me thinks I'm dreaming." He admits. "Patty's way out of my league." He lets out a breath of air, "Oh man, I just feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Uh, multiverse." He quickly amends, waving his hand to gesture around.

Kara snorts, "You're perfect for each other. I bet she feels the same way."

"You think so?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembered how Patty kissed him when he asked her to marry him.

"Yes. And _I_ better be your best woman." She hits him on the arm playfully, a big grin on her face.

Before he could answer her, Kara's Supergirl beeper went off. "Duty calls." She shrugged, standing up before zooming into her room to get into costume before she stopped by the balcony doors. "You coming Flash?" She looked over her shoulder, "Or are you afraid you won't be able to keep up?" She teased.

"I'll have you know I'm the fastest man alive." He responds in mock-offence.

"Yeah, well I'm still faster than you."

"You're so sure about that huh Supergirl?"

"I'll even give you a head start." She gestures towards the door with a grin.

"Oh, you're so on!."


	18. Please Don't Shut Me Out (LaurelXOliver)

" **If you don't want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don't just lie and say it's fine."**

 **Oliver's been bottling up his emotions and pushing Laurel away since he got back from the island. Laurel snaps.**

 **Does anybody remember that one episode where Oliver had to recount some things that happened on the island cuz of the polygraph test for Quentin and co.? I do. Can't remember what happens after, but here. Sympathetic!Laurel.**

* * *

"Oliver." She breathed out, still horrified at what she had just heard, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder. She had just had to sit in while her father administered a polygraph on him, and he revealed that he'd been tortured.

"Ollie." He stiffened under her light tough and her voice cracked as she fought to keep her emotions in check. If anyone had a right to be upset, it was him.

"I'm okay." She could tell his teeth were clenched and she dared to sit on the bench next to him.

"Ollie." Her voice was a soft whisper now, and she moved her hand from his shoulder and placed it on top of the one between them which was gripping the bench so hard his knuckles were white.

"I said I'm fine." He pulled his hand away and stood up quickly.

"Bulls*** you're fine." She followed suit, grabbing his arm to keep him from walking away from her, "If you don't want to talk about what happened, then say so. But do _not_ just lie and say it's fine, because you are far from fine."

His gaze actually softened when he looked back at her. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't talk about it yet." His arm relaxed in her grip as he looked away again, "I can't Laurel." He looks so defeated that Laurel's heart just breaks for him again.

"You went through hell and just had to relive it." She shook her head, her emotions running high. "You did not deserve any of what's happened to you Ollie." She trailed her hand down his arm and took his hand gently. "I know it's hard for you, and I may never know or understand what happened to you and what you're going through, but please." She pleaded, "Don't shut me out." Tears welled up in her eyes, and through her blurry vision she swore she saw his eyes full of the liquid too when he looked up at her.

He didn't say anything, but instead let go of her hand and hugged her tight to his chest, burying his face into her shoulder.

"You're too good for this world Laurel." She heard him whisper into her skin, "I don't _deserve_ you. I never did."

"Maybe love's not about deserve, Ollie. It's about what you believe, what you feel." She finds herself responding, her throat still thick with emotion. "And what I feel for you?" Her voice quivers and she pauses for a moment, pulling back and cupping his face in her hands. "That's real and that means something." She doesn't fight the tears that fall, and to her surprise he reaches his own hands up to her face, thumbs gently wiping away her tears as he studies her with a look of longing in his eyes before he leans in and kisses her softly. This kiss tastes coffee and the salt of their tears and something else that is undeniably Oliver that she tastes on her lips as he slowly pulls away.

"When you're ready, I'm here to listen." she tells him, her voice soft. "Don't push me away."

"I'll try. I promise, I'll try."

"That's all I ask."


	19. One Darhk Day (Oliver Queen)

" **I miss her so damn much, and it's killing me that she's gone!"**

 **This one takes place after Laurel is killed by Darhk, and is just a moment of Ollie finally dealing with some of his grief.**

Oliver arrived back at the Arrowcave, breathing heavily he approached the main computers and began jabbing at it, looking for a new lead.

"Oliver." Diggle called out to him, pushing up from his chair when he saw his ragged friend. "Oliver, you can't go on like this." He tells him calmly, "we won't catch him with you wearing yourself down like this."

"We don't have time for anything else." He replied shortly, "I need to find him, Darhk needs to be taken down. Permanently." His growled lowly.

"I know. We all want that, but you can't do it alone." Diggle holds up his hands in surrender. "Laurel wouldn't want to see you like this."

At that the barrier between anger and anguish broke, and Oliver finally burst. "I miss her so d*** much, and it's killing me that she's gone!" He threw items down to the floor in a sweep off the table, his anger still flaring. His hands in fists he hit the table and stared down, his knuckles turning white. "I couldn't save her." He continued, finally allowing himself to feel, his eyes glassing over with tears.

"Darhk's powerful, and it's not on you. We all chose to go in there with you. We all want to take him down."

"You know what she said to me Dig? The last thing she said?" he looked up and Diggle could see the tears begin to trail down his cheeks. "She said," he sniffed, "She said, Ollie, I know I'm not the love of your life, but you will always be the love of mine." He shut his eyes tight, as he remembered her words, how small and pale his beautiful Canary had looked in that hospital room. "I was too much of a coward, even then to tell her the truth." He let out a bitter laugh, "She was wrong, she is the love of my life and I was too blind to see it."

"We're going to avenge her Oliver." Diggle promises, "We've got your back. All of us."

"Always." Thea's voice rang as she approached, Roy's hand in hers. "I know I'm not supposed to be here." He cuts in before Oliver can say anything about the fact that he was here, in Starling, "But Laurel was one of us, she was family. And I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and let this son of a b**** get away with it."

With a small grateful smile Oliver clasps Roy on the shoulder, "We're going to need all the help we can get. Thank you."

"Thank you." He repeated, looking between the faces of his team, his family. Laurel Lance wouldn't have died in vain, and they would avenge her death. Damian Darhk would pay for taking her away from them. That was a promise.


	20. Identity Reveal (Laurel X Oliver)

" **You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **If Oliver went to Laurel instead of Felicity when he was shot in season 1. In this she already has established trust with the vigilante and knows that he can make a difference that she and the police like her father can't.**

Laurel had just started her car when she heard a shuffling noise from the backseat. Within seconds she whipped out the gun she carried and had turned in on the intruder. She faltered, lowering her gun slightly before shoving it back into her bag. It was the Hood, draped across the backseat of her car and he was hurt. She could see the red blood even on his dark green jacket.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked, looking back at him. "You need a hospital."

"No," he shook his head, "No hospitals."

"Then were?"

"The old Queen factory in the Glades."

"Okay." She nodded, "Okay." Turning around she drives, peeling out of her parking spot and going as fast as she can legally go, zipping through the streets in the direction of the building. After a few minutes she speaks up again, knowing it would be better if she could make sure he stayed awake, "May I ask, why the old Queen factory?"

"Good location in the city, plenty of places to hide." He admits, and she is almost surprised at the straightforward answer he gave her. But then again, he was adamant that he would never lie to her, and she trusted him. "Here." She pulled to a stop as close to the front as she could and hopped out immediately, reaching his side just as he pulled himself out of the car with a grunt of pain. "Lean on me." She instructed, putting his arm over her shoulders while her other arm reaches around to hold his waist. With his other hand he kept pressure on the bullet wound.

Together they stumble through the doors and he leads her to a door, and they manage to get down the steep staircase. Looking over she flicks a switch and the lights blink to life. "oh wow." Her eyes dart around the room before she turns back to the man beside her.

"What now?"

"Get me to that table." He nods towards it as they move forward until he sits down. "I need your help Laurel." His voice sounds stiff with pain. "You're the only one I trust to help me." His hand still covering the wound, blood still slowly trickling through his fingers.

"Why me?" She asks, even as she grabs the medical kits she saw.

"Because you know me. You know me and I trust you with my life." Comes his reply as she slips on some gloves and holds the equipment necessary to get the bullet out in her hands. When she looks up his hood is down, and she is met with the green grease-paint covered face of Oliver Queen. "Ollie." She blinks, surprised only for a moment.

"I need to get your jacket off if I'm going to try to do something about that bullet wound." She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts as she reached forward and began to undo his jacket, her gloves already turning pink. Quickly she works, doing the best she can to help him. Then the bullet is out, and she has stitched the wound closed, protective gauze and bandages wrapped around it.

Finally, she feels like she can breathe a sigh of relief, he would be alright.

"I hope you know I'm expecting some kind of explanation now." She tells him as she tosses the bright red gloves into the trash before, eyebrows raised as she stands in front of him crossing her arms.

"And you will get one." He nods, a small smile on his lips, "Tomorrow, I promise." His eyes plead with her, and she nods in assent.

"Tomorrow."


	21. Accidental Coffee Date (CaitlinXRonnie)

" **I think I picked up your coffee by mistake."**

 **First meeting is the start of something more.**

Caitlin waited, sinking further into her chair as she read the files on her tablet, eyes flicking up to the counter occasionally. It'd been nearly 10 minutes and she was still waiting on her coffee. With a sigh she prepared to stand up, to ask Iris what was delaying her beverage; Jitters wasn't very busy right now.

As she stood she nearly collided with a man who had come up to her. "Oh." She sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry." She immediately apologized, having not seen him approach.

"No, I'm sorry." He shook his head and his blinding smile made Caitlin feel a little week in the knees. "I think I may have picked up your coffee by mistake." He apologized, holding out one of the coffees. "She just handed them both to me right away."

Caitlin blinked, seeing her name written on the side she accepted it. Their hands brushed as she took it, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little. "Um, thank you."

"Uh," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, gesturing to the open seat across from her.

"Oh, uh, please." She waved towards it, "be my guest."

Glancing back towards the counter she caught her friend Iris sneaking looks at them with a grin, and she knew it wasn't an accident that this handsome stranger was given her coffee.

"I'm Ronnie." He introduced himself and she smiled, "I'm Caitlin." She replied as they shook hands over the table. "It's nice to meet you Ronnie." She finds herself smiling at her new companion.

Sipping her coffee as they continue to talk, she decides she would definitely talk about this with Iris later, but right now she couldn't find it in herself to be upset or angry with her friend. In fact, she should probably thank Iris for sending him over.


	22. Dreaming of a False Future (Thea X Roy)

" **Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours… make me up a future."**

 **After Ras Al Ghul stabbed Thea in the chest and she was dying from the Lazarus Pit and Roy came to visit her.**

Thea laid on the couch wishing life was more normal, that she wasn't dying. Since she couldn't go back in time and change it she turned and snuggled into Roy's chest, his arms looping around her, one hand playing with her cropped hair.

Most of the day they had spent talking about the past, about things they had done and seen, both together and separately. It felt good to reminisce about the past with him, but she felt an ache in her chest, not from the pit, it was a different feeling. A longing. Soon he would have to leave her and she'd die since there weren't any cures they could find.

"Roy." She cleared her throat, and leant her head back so that she could look into his face. "Please, stop talking about the past." His eyebrows furrowed as he nodded, "I-"she sniffed, "I could be dead, in a matter of hours." She felt deflated, "Please Roy, just, make me up a future."

She received a soft teary-eyed smile, "Anything for you." Taking a breath, he kissed her forehead gently before he began crafting a future for his Queen, the future he would have envisioned them having if she wasn't dying and he wasn't legally dead.

"Well." Pausing he used his free hand to play with her left hand. "We'd be together of course. I would propose, and I hope you'd say yes." He teases, "We'd get married."

"I can't stay in Starling, so we'd have to go somewhere else. Wherever we go, as long as I'm with you, that's more than enough for me." He promises her, "It always will be."

"Someday we're going to start a family, get that minivan, be happy."

Thea smiled into Roy's neck, wishing that it really could be their future. "I love you so much Roy Harper."

"I love you more, Thea Queen." He kisses her lips softly after he speaks, and they continue to lay on the couch, utterly content thinking about the future Roy described.

The peace didn't last long, and Thea's screams shattered the perfect reality they'd built.


	23. Bad Girls Love Too (Lisa X Cisco)

" **Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."**

 **Very small Goldenvibe shot!**

He drank her in, trying to commit her appearance to memory. After all, it wasn't often that he got to see her. She looked so much more innocent than she was, after all, she was the Golden Glider. She was one of the Rogues and she was dangerous. But… was she really the enemy? When they were together like this, just two people out having a good time and enjoying each other's company, he didn't think so. He couldn't connect what he felt for her with what everyone said.

"That's your thinking face." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "What's on your mind Cisco." She leaned forward, her arms on the table in-between them. One delicate hand reached forward to take one of his slightly more calloused ones in hers.

"I was just," he pauses, clearing his throat. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." he shakes his head and swears her face drops. "But, I just, It doesn't feel right." He continues, "Lisa I love you." He admits, "and I know you've done bad things, sometimes you still do, but that doesn't make you the enemy, that doesn't make you the bad guy."

"You've never told me you loved me before." Cisco freezes as she bites her bottom lip before her smile widens. Getting up she comes around the small table and falls into his lap, arms around his neck. "I love you too, Cisco." His heart soars at the revelation and he can't fight the dopey smile that finds it's way on his face.

She lets out a small giggle before leaning her head down to meet him in a kiss.


	24. Lost Child (Laurel Lance Oliver Queen)

**So, um this chapter is very… ouch. This is painful and I'm sorry, but for some reason I couldn't not write it, so here we are. I remember reading a story about Laurel being pregnant and having a miscarriage after the Gambit sunk, and that's what inspired this chapter. Unfortunately I don't remember the name or author off the top of my head, if I remember and can find it I will let you know.**

 **It can't all be small problems, sometimes it's big and even horrible, and sometimes seemingly impossible to deal with. Sometimes you need to have more painful chapters to be able to move forward, and I guess that's probably why I end up with some chapters like this.**

* * *

When Laurel learned that Oliver was the father of Samantha's son, her heart broke and she couldn't keep herself from flinching. It was like she had been stabbed, repeatedly, from all the pain it brought her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you Laurel." Samantha had apologized, telling her that she and Oliver had slept together while he was still with Laurel. It was another blow, another painful stab, but she managed to keep herself from flinching this time.

"No, Oliver should have." She shook her head as she responded to the woman, not trying very hard to hide the hurt she felt. She had already forgiven him for Sara, and this felt like a slap in the face, he had plenty of opportunity to tell her. Oliver at least looked guilty about it, she knew he was sorry for how he acted before the island.

As soon as she could, Laurel bolted from the room. As she got outside she finally felt like she could breathe, no longer feeling like she was choking from the confinement of the Arrow-Cave and revelations. Her back hit the brick wall, the coolness of it seeping through the back of her shirt. Crouching, she kept her back on the wall, her face falling into her hands, elbows on her knees, Laurel couldn't fight the tears.

She knew part of the reason he acted out was that, on a subconscious level, he wasn't ready for the commitment that moving in together meant. But she'd been introducing the idea and pushing to look at apartments because she had already known he'd been skittish about commitment, and thought moving in would help make coming commitment less scary.

"Laurel?" Her heart dropped as she heard Oliver call out to her softly, his footsteps signaling his approach. She felt him crouch in front of her, his fingertips barely brushing her hair before he abruptly pulled his hands back. "Laur? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ollie." She choked out, keeping her face hidden in her hands. "I'm fine." She repeated, and it felt like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

"Laurel." Cautiously he reached forward once more, his fingers brushing her hair back, so that he could trail his fingers along her cheeks. Well, the areas not covered by her own hands. "Laurel, you're not okay. Please, talk to me."

Slowly she raised her head off of her hands, and his own hands settled onto her cheeks, brushing at her tears gently. Her teary eyes met his concerned ones and she leaned into his touch, her fingers covering her mouth as she tried to stifle another cry.

"I-I," she started, "I," taking a shaky breath she tried to talk to him, her best kept secret about to come to light. "Ollie, remember when I asked you about getting out own place? Moving in together? Do you remember why?"

"Yes, I remember." He replied softly, "You felt ready to take that next step in our relationship." He looked pained, "I wanted that too, but I was afraid of what it would mean, the commitment."

"I meant what I said then," she said, her voice shaky, her hands coming to lay over his as she continued to lean into his hands. "That wasn't a lie, but Ollie we were already there. We were already there." He removed one of his hands and gently ran it along her head, the steady motion meant to comfort her. "I knew how you felt about commitment, that it scared you. I thought that moving in together would help make you more comfortable and make it easier to handle more commitment." The words flowed out faster now, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her secret finally being admitted. "Ollie, I was pregnant."

He froze, and Laurel curled deeper into herself, waiting for him to react.

"You were- we were-"he stumbled over the words, "pregnant?" After a moment he spoke again, "I know why you didn't tell me then, but Laurel, why didn't' you tell me when I came home?"

"Because," she sucked in a breath, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "because when the Gambit went down and took both you and Sara with it, all the stress and pain of that caused me to miscarry. I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant yet, and I, I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. Five years went by and then you came home and I just, I just couldn't dump my pain onto you, not when you'd just gone through five years of who knew what. I'd been dealing with it by myself for five years and I just, I just-"she cut herself off as he pulled her into his chest, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her fingers curled tightly around his shirt and she held on for dear life as she cried again, feeling the loss with Oliver by her side for the first time.

She felt his lips press softly to the top of her head, his hands gently rubbing soothingly along her back, arms, and even the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated, "It's all my fault, you should never have had to gone through that, and you should never have had to go through something like that alone." Almost impossibly, he pulled her even closer into his embrace. "It's all my fault. I caused this." His voice stayed low, quiet enough that she was sure only she could hear his words.

Numb from the wound being ripped open, she didn't argue. He wasn't entirely wrong, though he didn't deserve to beat himself up for something he didn't know about and had no control over.

Together they cried over their shared loss, knowing the future they could have had back then was brutally ripped away through the actions of both a young man who acted out because of his fear of commitment and from Malcom Merlin, who had ordered the Gambit to be taken down.

* * *

 **Thank you to OllieLovesDinah on Archive of Our Own, who informed me that the story I was** **referring** **to was formerly known as Forging a Better Future and was by ArlyssMaligue, however this has since been adopted away.**


	25. Raina (Laurel Lance X Oliver Queen)

**Note: Ollie didn't cheat on Laurel with Sara in this universe.**

 **So, last chapter was pretty harsh… At least I think it was. So, here's an alternative that I hope is a lot less sad and a lot more happy.**

* * *

Her heart clenched as his face appeared on the tv news in front of her. Ollie, her Ollie, was alive. After five long years of being told he had died with the Gambit, he was coming home to her.

Hastily she dumped all of the files in her arms onto her already piling up desk. "I have to go." She told her coworker, as she pulled her jacket on and grabbed her purse. Turning on her heel she nearly ran past the desks and offices out to her car.

Instead of driving towards the Queen mansion, she was driving back to her apartment. There was someone else there who needed to know about Oliver, to be prepared to see him.

"You're home early." Her sister's greeting reached her ears before she even closed the door behind herself. "Yeah." She agreed almost absentmindedly.

"Something's happened." Reaching up into her bookshelf she pulled out a small photo-album. "Sweetie, I need to talk to you." She ignored her sister's questioning eyes and turned to her daughter as she sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Sara's question would be answered at the same time anyway.

The five-year-old jumped up onto the couch, bouncing as she sat. Sara's eyes were on the book in Laurel's hand even as she sat on the other side of the couch, next to the little girl.

"Do you remember what I told you happened to daddy?" Laurel asked softly, brushing her fingers through the girl's blonde hair.

"You said daddy went on a boat trip." The little girl said, "You said he couldn't come home." Laurel nodded, "And then we visited that place with all those stones."

"Yes, the cemetery." She supplied the word. "Well, sweetie," she took a breath, "Everyone thought your daddy died on that boat trip." She opened the book so she could look at the many pictures with him in them. Of course, there were pictures in the apartment already, but there was a great deal that weren't on display. They were in an apartment after all, not a ton of room. "Well, it turns out your daddy is alive. They found him on an island in the middle of the ocean."

Big eyes looked up at her, "Really mommy? I get to meet daddy?"

"Yes, really. Your daddy gets to come home."

Shoving the book into Sara's arms the little girl jumped off the couch and ran towards her room, only stopping to grab paper on her way. "What are you doing?" Sara asked, standing up. "It's a surprise for daddy!" she announced, "No peeking!" she waved her tiny finger at them before closing the door.

"Ah, of course." Sara shook her head, still in disbelief.

The two sat on the couch, still absorbing it all. An hour later, they were still sitting together, coffee on the table in front of them, when a knock came from the door. They shared a look and Laurel shot to her feet, her heart pounding as she rushed to the door.

She yanked it open and it only took a split second to recognize Oliver in front of her. Laurel threw herself forward and tucked herself into his chest, arms around his torso hugging him tightly. "Ollie." She choked out, she was sure it was the only coherent thing she could say at the moment.

"Laurel." He greeted a bit breathlessly, as all the air rushed out of his lungs from her force. His arms came to wrap around her too, locking her into place. She felt a soft kiss pressed to the top of her head and she let out a breath, almost a sigh, in contentment.

Suddenly another force collided with them, wedging itself up to their sides. Pulling back so they could adjust their heads, the couple looked down to the small blonde child who was staring up at them. "Ollie, this is your daughter." Laurel whispered to him as she nuzzled his neck, resting her forehead there so she could see her daughter's face she continued loud enough for the little girl to hear. "Ollie, this Raina. Raina, sweetie, this is daddy." Laurel's heart constricted with happiness, she'd never thought a moment like this would come and by some miracle it did.

"I made this for you daddy! Surprise!" Raina shoved her now semi crumped paper up towards their faces, as close as she could get it being so much shorter than he was. It was a drawing, there were two blonde women, Sara and Laurel, and one blonde man, Oliver. Between the man and one of the women was a smaller blonde girl, which was Raina, she was holding hands with the two adults, making them Laurel and Oliver.

"It's us! See!" she exclaimed excitedly, "That's me. That's you. That's mommy. And that's Auntie Sara." She pointed at each on and smiled proudly.

"It's perfect. I love it Raina. He accepted it and pulled her up into his arms so that he could hug both at the same time. Raina in one arm and the other holding Laurel close.

"Raina?" He would whisper as he kissed her later.

"It means Queen." She would respond, smiling into his lips.

It was all she'd ever wanted, and more.

It was all he'd ever needed, and more.

Laurel and Oliver brought the best out in each other. They loved and supported one another, and now, they had regained their chance to truly be together, to be a family.


	26. Broken Arrow (Thea X Roy)

**Okay, here's a little snippet of how** **Thea could feel/react when she finds out Roy is "dead" in 3x19 Broken Arrow. (Pretty sure that's the right episode** **. And yes, that's where the title comes from if you're wondering** **.) Gosh, I'm just in the mood for writing angsty painful stories lately, aren't I? At least this one has more of a happy ending?**

Thea's ears rang, drowning out all of the commotion around her. The news fading into a buzz and voices fading into a hum. Her heart pounded, the one constant sound she could understand, and it was deafening. Hands caught her as she collapsed, Oliver and Laurel she recognized dimly, her legs falling out from under her. A small hand brushed her hair back gently, Laurel, in a motion that was supposed to be soothing, but there was no soothing this pain.

Slowly the ringing stopped, and she heard a terrible wailing, it almost sounded like someone was dying. It took her a moment to realize that the sound was coming from her, and that someone had indeed died. Not just anyone, and they hadn't just _died_. They were killed. It was Roy, her Roy, and he was dead. Murdered by a prison inmate because he was brought in as the "Green Arrow".

Thea's cries didn't stop even as she began to comprehend just what she had heard, just what had happened. It didn't matter that she was the cause of one of the most awful sounds she had ever heard, it didn't compare to the utter pain and devastation she felt right now. It was like a wildfire, and it burned through every inch of her, nothing was spared from its wreckage.

When she finds out that she was lied to, lied to for months, about Roy's death she's angry, she's livid. She get's the address of where he's working now, the alias he's using, and then she allows herself to show her anger. She lashes out, she hits and kicks and screams until they look away, ashamed.

It isn't until she enters that auto-shop, and catches a glimpse of him that she finally feels relief. The fire that's been raging, burning, consuming her, is finally doused. When she sees Roy, it is like a she's fallen into a cool oasis, the water refreshing and putting out the painful flames. She is left charred and broken, but alive and happier than she's felt since that day.

She feels herself being rebuilt piece by piece as they come together. Not exactly the way she was before, but it this new way feels right to them. Even though he hadn't actually died, she would never forget the pain of losing him. He would never forgive himself for that, for the fact that nobody had the sense to tell her in the first place.

Together they were repaired. Not perfect to the world, but perfect to each other.

She was a Queen, and he was her King.


	27. Our Bio-Engineer (Caitlin Oliver)

**Prompt from MCUFan34** **on .** **It involves Caitlin Snow and Oliver Queen. They've rarely had any interaction in any of the crossovers, and I'd like to see some. And, for the prompt, "I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own." to somehow be included in it?**

 **(Also possibly important to note: She is not Killer Frost yet and does not have powers.)**

* * *

Caitlin and Cisco were in Starling City, helping a certain green-wearing vigilante and his team. It had been an utterly insane couple of days, what with almost getting killed _like three times_ already, and to quite be honest, Caitlin was exhausted. They'd barely been her for that long. She'd take Central City and metahumans any day; for some odd reason _that_ was a walk in the park in comparison with Starling City.

Right now, they were in the glades, which was on it's way to being rebuilt, but there was still a whole lot of wreckage that needed to be cleared out and rebuilt. Some of it was easier to just finish demolishing, so there were cranes and construction crews out here every day of the week. It was good that the crews had already gone home for the night, otherwise they'd be in just as much trouble as she was.

With a quick duck she managed to avoid being hit once, but something else blasted near her feet and Caitlin was sent flying into the brick wall behind her. Groaning she began to push herself up slowly. On her knees with her back to the wall her eyes widened at the scene.

The Green Arrow had just arrived, and was taking down the bad guys. Once they were all down he approached her. "Caitlin, are you alright?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. "I've been better." Her eyes found the dark red staining his suit, and she realized it was his own blood this time. Her knees felt weak as she found her balance and shook her head, "I'm sorry you have to keep saving me. I'm just getting in the way, and now you're hurt." She sighed, frustrated.

She could see him blink in surprise, even under the hood and mask. "I've been through much worse than this." He assured her, "And I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own. You are a valuable member of our teams, and we wouldn't be able to do this mission if you weren't here. Hell, Barry would have probably died a long time ago without you, you're his doctor. You're probably one of the smartest people I've ever met, I mean you're one hell of a doctor, you're a bioengineer, and you know about stuff that I could probably never in my wildest dreams even begin to comprehend. And you know the most important part?" He paused, "You're our friend. You do so much for the team and for us and you're constantly in danger because of us, the least we can do is try to keep you safe." Oliver put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she barely caught the wince since he was usually so good at hiding his pain.

She frowned, "Let's get you back to base so I can fix up that shoulder." Immediately her doctor side comes out and the tone of her voice leaves no room for nonsense. As they begin walk back together, the silence is comfortable. "Oliver?"

"Hm?" He hums in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." Her voice comes out soft and whispery. His words had really helped her see her own value, not only as a member of the team, but as their friend.

"Anytime."


	28. Tell Her How You Feel (Laurel X Oliver)

"Where do you want to go? France? Italy? China? Name it, we'll be there by the end of the week." Oliver declared, relaxing into the couch again and facing Laurel, leaving the books on the coffee table in front of them.

Laurel rolled her eyes, "There are quite a few reasons we can't do that Ollie. One, I know for a fact that you've already told your father that you would go with him to China for Queen Consolidated business. Two, you have to study and do well on this test. And three, we can't just up and leave when we have school."

"Run away with me?" He dipped his head nervously, peeking up through the longer bangs that fell into his face. "Just you and me, traveling the world, doing whatever we want. I don't care, as long as we're together."

"Ollie…" She blinked at him, her chest constricting. "I can't."

His eyes pleaded with her as he gently took her hands in his own.

"Don't give me that look Oliver. I won't just be another girl to you. You don't do commitment, you do one-night-stands, summer flings, and nothing that lasts long. And what about Talia? That girl you just started seeing?"

"She's not my type…" He shrugged.

"Really? Blonde and athletic isn't your type?" She scoffed.

"Okay, maybe I have a type, but she doesn't fit it. None of them did." He raised his chin, "Some of them were nice enough girls, but all of them were just the next best thing, cheap knock offs." Her eyebrow was still raised, "I want it all Laurel, the commitment, the long-lasting relationship, but I didn't really want it with any of them, I want it with you. It's always been you, and I want to give you everything." He confessed, eyes staring into her own.

"Ollie..." Laurel took a breath, "I want that with you too. If we're going to do this, then I won't be like those other girls Oliver, I won't."

"You're right, you won't. You're not like those other girls." He caressed her face with a content smile.


	29. The Mob Killer (Helena and Oliver)

**Prompt that I sort of used: "** **Don't try to fix me. I'm not broken."**

 **Helena and Oliver, what if he had agreed to let her kill her father?**

Helena couldn't control the raging anger that flowed through her. She wanted nothing more than to put an arrow in her father, to watch the light fade from his eyes, wanted him to pay for taking Michael from her, and she wanted him to know just who it was who meticulously tore down his empire until it was left in shambles at their feet.

She had the opportunity, and instead of doing the one thing she had been wanting to do for so long she simply had him handed over to the cops because of Oliver's encouragement. He told her she would feel better watching him rot, that this is what justice would be. But instead of having the satisfaction of her father being crucified in court and thrown into a dark cell to live out the rest of his pitiful life, he was given a deal for information. The b****** wasn't even going to jail, he was going to be set up in a cushy penthouse while he provided the courts with ammunition to take down his enemies before being given a new identity.

It was all wrong.

Using all of her strength, she punched and kicked and hit Oliver until she was sure he would be covered in bruises. She yelled and screamed in frustration, attacking him furiously. It was all his fault, and she was sure he knew it too. If he had just let her take her father out when she had the chance, this wouldn't be happening.

"Helena." He finally spoke after she stepped back from the training mats, taking a drink of water and breathing heavily as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Helena, it's going to be all right, we'll get him."  
"You said he'd be sent to prison, and he's not." She nearly growled, whipping around to face him again. "If you had just let me do what had to be done he'd be rotting in the ground right now!" She took a few strides forward and jabbed her finger into his chest, punctuating her words. "Instead he's living it up while he feeds the courts information to get rid of his competition!" With another growl she rips herself away and pulls on her vigilante jacket. "And I'm going to take him out, with or without you." She hisses, sliding her mask on.

"Helena, you can't just kill him. It's not right." He tries to reason with her, and she barks back, "I'm not some broken doll that needs fixing! He needs to die, or else he's never going to pay for his crimes. He's the last one to go, after that I doubt I'll ever kill again. So, either you're with me or you're against me." Narrowing her eyes into a glare she asks, "So, what's it going to be, Arrow? Are you going to help me take out this one criminal or are you going to try and stop me?"

His eyes scrutinized her for a moment before his shoulders drooped in a sigh. "This is the last one, after that, you need to promise me there will be no more killing and the only person who dies tonight is your father."

"It's a deal." Her lips curve up into a smile, "After he's gone I'm done killing. Nobody else needs to die, just him. After tonight, I'll do it your way, I promise."


	30. Welcome Friends from Earth-46 (Oliver)

**A destroyed Earth manages to bring back a familiar yet not so familiar friend, and a new one along with her. Minor Anti-Olicity. Minor Chalant (Dick X Zatanna).**

 **So I know I just posted this today, but I was already thinking about what all I still wanted to work on while I was at work. I didn't have much time to polish it up before I had to leave and I wanted to post what I had done, so hopefully you don't mind this updated version too much.**

* * *

Strolling the beaches hand in hand with his new wife Felicity and the other newlyweds Barry and Iris, Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. Something here did not fit and although he felt poorly about cutting in on Barry and Iris's special moment, he knew that wasn't what was creating a pit in his stomach.

The rest of their friends met them down by the beach-bar, ready to celebrate the happy couple's marriage. Though, they'd be surprised to find out that Felicity and Oliver had basically hitched a ride and turned it into a double-wedding.

The group blinked in confusion as they saw the lights strung across the beach change. The poles grew taller and the lights seemed to glow brighter. Music suddenly changed in the middle of the track, but it didn't sound like the DJ had done it. "What-?" Dig tried to form a question but found himself more gaping at the sight than anything. The rest of their friends had joined them just as the magic happened, all of them staring around in confusion, wondering what had happened and who had done it, after all, they didn't know that many people with magic.

A sigh came from a girl sitting at the bar that too had undergone changes. Her blonde hair swished as she shook her head and closed the laptop in front of her and sliding it into the large bag that she pulled up onto her shoulder. Turning around on her barstool Oliver was met with the face of someone he'd never thought he'd see again. "Laurel." He breathed, staggering forward. Immediately he realized what the feeling was. He had a pit in his stomach because he had just married Felicity, had just let her hijack Barry's wedding, and felt he couldn't say no and back out. Dimly he realized he had recognized the presence of Laurel Lance and that he was making a mistake, marrying Felicity when the love of his life was so close, within his reach.

"Ollie?" She blinked back in confused surprise. "Ollie!" Her smile grew, and her eyes shone brightly. Throwing herself off of the barstool, she leapt into him. One arm curled tightly around his neck and gripped his shoulder while the other gently caressed his cheek as she kissed him with everything she had. Her kiss was slow but needy as she pressed their bodies together, keeping him impossibly close in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She cleared her throat after nearly ripping herself off of him, the feeling of his wedding ring on her cheek enough to make her remember that he wasn't her Ollie. Feeling as though she would disappear if he let go, Oliver kept contact and joined their hands together, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand reassuringly. She raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on his unwillingness to let go, she herself was feeling similar anyway, and couldn't fight the soft blush that rose up in her cheeks.

Over his shoulder she could see a petite blonde woman whose face was reddening, and her mouth was dropped open, in shock or anger, Laurel didn't much care right now.

"How are you here?" Oliver finally asked, looking slightly dazed in his joy that she was real and tangible, not a figment of his imagination. His pretty bird, right there in front of him and everyone else could see her too, he wasn't going crazy.

"Well, I guess the first thing I should tell you is that I'm from Earth-46." She twitched, "Or I was." A frown pulled at her lips and Oliver squeezed her hand reassuringly, hating to see such a sad emotion playing across her beautiful features.

"Was?" Iris was the first to speak up surprisingly. "What do you mean?"

"Our Earth, it was destroyed." Her shoulders sagged a little, "Zee and I, we fell through a breach as it was imploding, or exploding, maybe a bit of both, I couldn't tell. We landed here." Taking a deep breath, she looked back up, "I don't know if anyone else from our Earth's teams survived. We saved as many people as we could, but I don't know all the breach locations that they were sent through to. Our people are scattered throughout the multiverse." Her throat constricted, and Oliver noticed the deep pain flash in her eyes. "I don't know where Speedy and Connor were sent, only that it was to safety."

"Okay, so Speedy is me?" Thea raised her eyebrow at that, "But who is Connor?" She asked the question everyone was thinking as she leaned back into Roy's chest as she sat on a backless bar-stool, his arms tightened around her.

"Connor is-"She licked her lips, before trying again. "Connor is- "

"Di!" A girl's voice cut through the air, "There you are!" A beautiful girl with long, straight jet-black hair sauntered up to them, pulling someone along through the crowds with her. Her dress was just as black as her hair, it's straps were off-the-shoulders and it was fitted until it flared out closer to her knees. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she made her way to them and Oliver recognized the boy being pulled along. He was the protégé under Oliver's old acquaintance Bruce Wayne, and he had come to stay with Oliver while he was visiting Star City. It was clear the young man had taken to her quite quickly, and vice versa.

"Dinah, this is Dick." She introduced. "Hi Earth-One Oliver." She turned and greeted the billionaire. Barry raised an eyebrow at how easily this girl shared the whole multiverse thing as he was quite sure that Dick had no idea what they were talking about.

Rolling her eyes Laurel turned to Oliver, "Ollie, this is my best friend Zatanna Zatara." Turning back to her she narrowed her eyes, "You know you really shouldn't just magically alter stuff like that. It could really get you in trouble since you're on an Earth you're unfamiliar with."

"Yes _mom_." She snarkily replied, "I was going to turn it back."

"Um okay… We should probably go before someone recognizes you and realizes that Laurel Lance isn't as dead as they've been told." Sara cuts in "My turn you Laurel hog." She bumps Oliver with her hip to urge him to move out of her way. He winces, not wanting to let go. Seeing a solution, he moves to stand by her right side while Sara takes the left.

"So, um, who are you?" She asks Sara. "Did my Earth-One counterpart know you?"  
"Know me?" She dramatically snorted, "She was my sister. Do I not exist on your Earth then?"

"No." She frowned, "You don't."

"You know," she starts, taking her hand out of Sara's grasp and throwing it around her shoulders to pull her in for a half hug. "I always wanted a little sister." A glint of metal caught Sara's attention and she was amazed she didn't notice it before, when she was _holding_ her hand. She was in the League of Assassins for goodness sakes, it was kind of pitiful that she didn't notice it before. Still, she nearly gasped as she asked, "Are you married?"

"Uhm," Laurel bit her lip, "I was, yes." She confirms sadly. "He's, uh, he's gone."

"Oh, my g** I'm so sorry!" She throws her arms around Laurel's midsection and hugs her tightly. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She apologizes.

"Don't worry about it." She ruffles Sara's hair. "It's been five years since it happened. It still stings, but I'm okay, really. I've had time to come to terms with what happened."

"Tell me about him?" She asks softly, looking up to her big sister.

"Uh, well…" She tenses, "I was married to my Earth's Oliver Queen." She admits, her eyes flicking to Oliver who was still holding her right hand. "And Connor, well, Connor is our son. You can see why I'm desperate to find him. I sent him through a breach with Thea when our Earth started to destabilize. I was working evac, trying to get as many people off-world as we could before it collapsed. I Zatanna and I ended up falling through that breach and we haven't been able to get into contact with any of our teams since."

"You have a son?" Oliver seemed a bit choked up with this last revelation. He could almost picture the boy, Connor, in his mind. He saw blonde hair, shaggy like his own had been, and blue eyes, as blue as the sky just like his momma's. He saw a toothy smile and bandaged knees and Saturday morning cartoons and morning breakfasts and first days of school. It all swam before his eyes, the life he should have had, he would have had if he hadn't gotten on the Gambit.

"So, where to?" Zatanna pipes up after coming back from magic-ing the beach bar back to normal.

Realizing that Dick would put two and two together he decides to take the loss and let him in on the secret. He'd already heard enough about there being multiple Earth's already, he was bound to question why they were all just accepting what was happening.

"The Arrow-Cave."


	31. Al Sa Him (Laurel X Oliver)

**Prompts:**

" **Look at me."**

 **What happened to you?"**

" **I'm lost without you."**

 **So I was thinking about when Oliver went to Nanda Parbat and accepted Ras Al Ghul's offer to become his heir and then Felicity came and said goodbye and I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Well, that bothers me because I am just not an olicity shipper, I'm a Lauriver shipper.**

 **So here's a little something I came up with. Laurel gets captured for some reason or other, maybe she came willingly to try and see if there was anything left of Oliver Queen, either way she's been taken captive by the League of Assassins.**

 **Oh and btw Mahbubi means 'my lover' in Arabic according to google translate.**

* * *

The room was suffocating even in it's expansiveness. The plush of the pillows and rugs somehow making her stomach churn. The lavishness of it all putting her on edge; it managed to make her feel like she was a prize to be won, a bird that was on display in its golden cage. If it were anywhere else she might be pleased with the niceness of the room, but it wasn't. It was the League of Assassins keeping her here, the one's hell bent on taking Oliver from the team, from her.

The door creaked, and she shot up to a sitting position on the bed as Oliver entered the room. Even though she saw him earlier it still gave her a jolt to see him like this. The black if his clothes and armor, the shaved hair on his head, the solemn knowing look that seemed to rest on his face. With him entered Ras Al Ghul and a couple members of the League. "Leave us." He instructed the assassins. Her heart pounded in her chest as Oliver's gaze swept over her, bore into her very soul like only he could.

"The only reason you still breath is because you are beloved." Ras's voice seems to echo in the stone room. "You are the one thing that remains of Oliver Queen, the one thing we are unable to erase from Al Sa Him." She feels like she sits up straighter under the scrutiny, and her heart pounds at the knowledge of just how deep Oliver's love for her goes.

"Ollie-" her words catch in her throat, especially after the look she is given. This is not his name, and she knows it. "Mahbubi you know my name." He said, and it almost felt like he was admonishing her like one would a child.

Ras seemed amused even as he spoke once more. "You will stay here, future bride to Al Sa Him, the next in line for the mantle of Ras Al Ghul. You will follow our rules and the orders we give you, if you do not do as you are told there will be consequences." He spoke with finality, and in the back of her mind she realized the terrible situation she was in, but everything else in her focused on the 'future bride' part. She barely noticed that he crossed the room in what she thought was three or four long, but easy, strides. It was a smell that was metallic and leathery and yet still woodsy and earthy that pulled her back to the present. Hopeful, she noted that he still smelled like Oliver below the surface of League of Assassins attire and outward appearance.

She held her breath as he exited the room, leaving her alone with Oliver, with Al Sa Him. He was so close to her and he gently caressed her cheek as the door shut behind the current Ras, the leather of his glove smooth and fine as it touched her skin.

"You should not be here." His voice was soft and low, and she knew immediately that Oliver was still with her. Even if he was not still present for anyone else, he was present for her. "Ollie." She murmured, trailing off as she pushed to her feet. He didn't move except to give her room to stand. They were inches apart and yet he averted his eyes, but not before she saw pain flash through his clear eyes.

"Ollie, look at me." She kept her voice low as she slowly, almost hesitantly, raised a hand to cup his cheek, gently urging him to lift his chin, and in turn, his eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked softly as he lifted his eyes back up to meet hers. "Ollie, what happened?"

"Laurel, I don't think I can get you out of this." He tells her softly, "I've been playing along all this time, pretending to have been molded into Al Sa Him, the future Ras Al Ghul. I trained with Malcom, he helped me prepare for the tactics that the League would employ in order to completely erase my sense of self, completely erase Oliver Queen. He's still helping me." The admissions somehow don't seem all that surprising to her.

"What can I do to help, Ollie?" She squeezes his bicep where she had moved her hand to rest earlier while he talked.

"You already are." He sighs, "Laurel, you're my guiding light, my moral compass, and I'm lost without you." Leaning forward he touches their foreheads together. "I need you to understand that everything I do is to keep my cover, to be able to have an insider to protect you and anyone else I can." He brings a gloved hand back to her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her skin softly, "I need you to understand I don't have any way to get you out of here, I'm not going to endanger you any more than I already have, and if I free you then they'll know it was me and they'll kill you the second they have you." Oliver shakes his head slightly,

"I need you to do one more thing."

"Anything."

"You might have to do things you don't want to do, become someone you don't recognize. Laurel," he sighs her name, "Laurel,, I need you to play along."


End file.
